Face of Deception
by DanH2010
Summary: this is the second part of Feeling close to you, please give it a chance. R&R please, u guys r great x
1. prologue

**A/N To fully understand this story you want to read Feeling Close to You, this is part 2 in that story. I know it's a big time jump but I wanted the twins to be older, you'll see why in chapter 2. This story will take a while 2 be uploaded. Hope you all enjoy my story R&R u guys r great. This chapter is basically a condensed version of the years that have passed. xxx thanks 4 reading. **

_**4 years on.**_** (It's no ones point of view in particular)**

Alice and Danny were working in the surgery, they had found a found a comfortable way of working together. It was a shame because they'd lost that unspoken communication they used to have, they both hoped it would return in time when they were completely comfortable with each other again. After they had first broke up it had incredibly awkward and they couldn't even be in the same room together without stilted conversation or feeling uncomfortable. The only reason that Alice had stayed was because she was determined to give her a father a chance and because the twins needed Danny. The first 6 months had been especially hard since they had decided to stay in the same room for the twins. Just until the night feeds were over and they were old enough to move into their own room. As soon as they were 6 months old Alice couldn't wait to move into her own space. To be honest it was a relief in more ways than one. Danny's room wasn't the biggest anyway but add two beds, two cribs a dresser a wardrobe and changing table for the twins, Danny and Alice had spent most of their time tripping over each other. At least now they were able to work with each other which had been near on impossible at first. Together they'd worked through the hurt and pain they'd caused each other and secretly they fell for each other all over again, although neither admitted it to the other! They had a lot of heart to hearts at night when the twins were asleep and they both been unable to sleep. She found he was easier to talk to in the darkness while she looked up at the ceiling. They'd come to a agreement they were parents to the twins first and nothing would ever get in the way of that. They just missed each other sometimes, another thing they'd never admit.

The arguments they had in the first 2 months had been terrible, they were worse than the uncomfortableness and the stilted conversations. The arguments at first had been about how she'd left the hospital early, Danny just couldn't leave that one alone. Then he brought up the incident with the elephant. He said she didn't consider anyone else in her decisions and she said he had tunnel vision and would only consider things his way. The arguments they had were always in the animal hospital, they never argued in front of the twins, so Alice learned to stay away. It had came to the point where if they looked at each other funny it would cause a argument. It had all come to a head one day in the hospital. She'd been down helping a surgery, it had finished and they had scrubbed up and were discussing aftercare. For whatever reason, she didn't remember how but the discussion had escalated into a argument, at this point anything could set them off so they weren't really surprised. Danny had gotten really REALLY angry, he stormed out of the surgery and slammed the door so hard it hung on only one hinge. Alice had never seen him that angry before - ever, especially over something so insignificant. If she was honest the outburst had scared her. Later that day he'd come to talk to her - apologise when he'd looked at her he'd realised that she was scared of him. She was sat arms folded as if in protection head down. When she looked up at him her eyes had been weary. He suddenly felt sick - nobody, especially not someone he loved had ever looked at him like that. He walked over and embraced her. He'd said he was so sorry that he'd scared her. That he wanted to sort everything out, the arguments everything. That today was the last day. That he never wanted her to be afraid of him. She exhaled loudly and nodded. She had then wrapped her arms around him, they held each other for along time. Each asking for comfort from the other. Each asking forgiveness for past transgressions.

Two years ago they both been feeling lonely, Alice had just found out that a close friend of hers had suddenly died, she'd been so upset, crying. One stupid night after the funeral Alice had too much to drink and so had Danny, they both been staying in a hotel, he'd escorted her to the funeral as he hadn't wanted her going by herself. (Olivia was now home, Rosie had also come home for a visit. They said together they'd be able to handle two 2year olds.) Danny and Alice had spent the night together, sort of like to confirm that life does go on. The next morning had been awkward, they said it had been a drunken mistake, a fluke a one off that should never have happened. They both agreed that the relationship they slowly built was too important to risk. The fragile bond they'd forged was too delicate. They both knew that they had a terrible track record with each other! It was blatantly obvious that they both loved each other deeply, completely but both are scared of starting a relationship because the aftermath of the previous relationship had nearly destroyed them both. They love each other too much to lose what little of each other they do have.

The final change was that her mother had left her a little surprise. Her brother Rowan had of course inherited all of his fathers estate. She could honestly say she wasn't bothered. She wouldn't have taken a penny of that man's money anyway. Her real father loved her, that other man was no-one to her! Her mother on the event of Rowan Collins Snr's death informed a solicitor to find her and comply with the terms of her second will. She'd left Alice a nice lump sum of money. Her mother knew what a hateful man he was and had ensured Alice had some inheritance. It had been 18 months after Rowan Snr's death that the solicitor had found her, she'd been hard to find. Leopards Den was having some financial problems at this time, she didn't hesitate she gave the check to her father to sort it out. Dupe of course had tried to deny it, he hadn't wanted to take it so they placed the check in the account herself. Dupe found out about this and was irate but finally relented. He said that it was a loan and wouldn't rest until he'd paid her back every penny. She'd tried to tell him not to worry, that he was her family and she loved him. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Dupe had been very withdrawn for a week or two, but he'd soon picked up as business had started coming back in again.

So here they are 4 years later, the twins are about to start nursery full time. Alice is about to start working full time again too. Evan who is 19 has moved back to England and is at college studying business. His father wants him to take over the business. Olivia who is 18 is home now, she and Alice aren't close but tolerate each other. Caroline is also home with Dupe.

**A/N not sure about the ages I just sorted tried to work it out then guessed. Hope you enjoyed it. Gonna try and upload chapter 2 soon :)**** hope u enjoyed it.**


	2. nursery with the twins

It was Tuesday, the twins had there second full day of nursery, I wonder how they are? Alice mused. She missed them. She wasn't used to having so much time away. They only used to go for 5 mornings but now they were full time. She'd gave up working in the animal hospital full time after they were born, instead she'd done the shopping and basically been a housewife, for want of a better term. Her little man Andrew would sit quietly and draw or colour or paint. He loved play dough and plastercine too. He was very creative he was also getting interested in clay. He was very much like his father, in looks and in temperament, he still had her blue eyes and jet black hair, spiked up on his head but his face was all Danny, he had her features but Danny's face. It was weird seeing Danny with blue eyes. Andrew's personality was quiet and watchful and he only lost his temper if pushed. Danielle on the other hand was a human whirlwind. Since the day she'd learned to walk she'd been running round causing mischief. Still a miniature Danny if she ever done something she shouldn't she just looked at her with her big green eyes and smiled her sweet Danny like grin and she melted! She was a lot like me with her temper, she is very protective of her family too. God help anyone who messes with her she thought. When they been 3 she'd put glue in a child's hair at nursery because they threw sand at Andrew. She winced at the memory, since the twins had started nursery last year she and Danny had been called in on a regular basis to talk about their daughters transgressions. She was always begging her father to take her out in the bush with him too, she loved her father completely she was a complete daddies girl. She was only 4 but had a adventurous streak, that she'd definitely inherited from her grandfather. Alice had once found Danni climbing on the chairs in the study trying to climb out of the window, Alice was locking the doors in the house as there was a lion outside sniffing around the house. It had got out of the pen in the hospital. She grabbed her just before she'd made it through the window. Danni had said she wanted to go and play with the lion - she'd been 2. That night she and Danny had sat down and told Danielle that lions were not nice friendly animals, that they could hurt you and you were never to go near one. She just smiled at her parents and said that she'd find a nice one to play with. Alice smiled at the memory, that girl was going to have her grey before her time.

The telephone rang, Alice ran to pick it up, "Hello Leopards Den, Alice speaking." she said.

"Hello, this is Nurturing Cubs Nursery - could you and your husband please come down here please regarding your daughter Danielle Trevanion, we need to speak to you. It is important." the receptionist said.

Oh no, what's happened now? She thought. "Are she and Andrew ok?" she asked.

"They are both fine." the receptionist reassured her. "We just need to speak to you regarding Danielle." she repeated.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Alice replied.

"Thank you." the receptionist said and put the phone down.

Alice shook her head and radioed Danny. "The nursery have telephoned, they need to speak to us." she said.

"That was quick, they've only been in there 2 full days!" he said. "I was on my way home anyway, see you in 5." he said.

He arrived in the house, they jumped in the truck and drove away.

"I'll put money on Danielle being the culprit." Danny said.

"Oh, yeah got it in one." Alice replied.

"God what she done now?" Alice thought.

They arrived at the nursery and looked through the window as they approached the building. They saw Danielle arms crossed sitting on a chair, her face was thunderous. Her eyes were shooting daggers at a young boy. The boy stuck his tongue out at her as he passed. She waited till he turned away, picked up a piece of play dough and threw it off the back of his head.

"She's got good aim!" Danny said as the play dough hit him right in the centre of his head. The boy turned back around and looked at her angrily. She smiled at him smugly and started making faces at him. Danielle turned quickly at the sound of her name. They looked and saw the worker shake her head at her. Danni again wore her angry face.

"C'mon let's see what she done this time!" Danny said chuckling. They walked up to the nursery and buzzed the doorbell. They were quickly brought inside and went to speak to the manager, they no longer dealt with the workers anymore they always spoke to the manager regarding Danielle.

They knocked on the door and they were invited into her office.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Trevanion, they didn't bother correcting her, when they had in the past she had carried on calling them that regardless. Again we need to speak to you about Danielle. She's a very headstrong young girl!" she started.

"Tell me about it!" Danny muttered. Alice shot him a look which silenced him.

"Ok so what she done this time?" Alice asked sighing.

"Well a young boy named Desta called Andrew a name, so Danielle went over to make him say sorry, when he wouldn't she punched him."

"Oh my God." Alice said softly and held her face in her hands.

"We then placed her on the reflecting chair to make her think about what she'd done. We went over after a period of time to explain that we don't hit our friends. Danielle had smiled and nodded. We didn't know at the time but she'd already planned what she was going to do next. An hour later we find that our permanent markers were missing, she was found with the young boys comfort teddy, by the time she was finished with the bear it was 6 different colours, it had been white. The young boy was distraught, she'd said that he'd refused to apologise to Andrew. We must reiterate that if Danielle's behaviour doesn't improve we are going to have remove Danielle from the nursery. Her behaviour is un-acceptable!"

"Ok Miss Ballo - we'll sort it won't we Danny." Alice said, Danny nodded they stood up.

"Get that look off your face!" Alice hissed as they left the room.

"I don't care I'm proud of my little girl! Fighting for her family already - she's like her own one man army!" Danny said proudly.

"I am too but she's got to know there's limits!" Alice told him "She kidnapped the boys bear for God's sake!"

They walked into the lion cubs room, Danni saw them and ran over to them. "Daddy, it wasn't my fault honest!" she said. "It was his fault!" she pointed accusingly over to a boy. The young boy looked over, he had a red mark on his cheek obviously where Danielle had hit him. He clutched a multicoloured bear. He looked scared. "He'll never call Andrew a nasty name ever again!" she said triumphantly. They ushered her into the small office.

"Danni, why did you hit him?" Alice asked.

"Granddad Dupe told me that if anyone calls you names you've got to bop them one - when I asked him what bop them one meant he said punch them on the nose." she paused. "I missed!" she said sadly. Danny smiled at her tone the realised and made his face neutral.

Alice was gonna kill her dad!

"Danielle Elizabeth Trevanion!" Alice gasped. She went down on her haunches. "You never hit anyone, for any reason, and you never take their things either!" she added.

"But he called Andrew a bad name!" she said even with the use of her full name, that was only used when she was in trouble. She knew that she was sticking up for Andrew.

"What he call him?" Danny asked.

Danielle looked around to make sure no-one was listening and whispered. "Poopy head!" she said her face looked intense and her tone was serious. It seemed poopy head was the height of an insult for a 4 year old.

Danny swallowed a burst of laughter and coughed. Danielle smiled at her father. Alice glared.

"We'll get Andrew then go home, we'll talk more about this later!" she said to Danni. They exited the small office.

"C'mon Andy mate, we're going home." Danny shouted.

"Oh Why?" he asked. He loved nursery. "is it coz of her?" he asked.

They collected the children's bags, Andrew's was Ben 10 and Danielle's was Disney Princesses.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked as they exited the nursery.

"Coz she hit Desta and then took his favourite teddy and drew on it!" he glared at his sister. They climbed into the truck.

"Poopy head!" Danielle muttered to her brother.

Danny and Alice smiled and drove away.

"Still got your attitude Alice!" Danny said softly.

A man arrived at Leopards Den, the place was completely deserted. He knocked on the front door.

"Hello!" he shouted.

Silence. He placed his bag on the veranda and walked to the bottom of the stairs. A young woman was walking towards the house.

"Hi." she said. "I didn't realise we had a booking."

"Oh no, I'm here looking for someone." he said.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Someone called Daniel, Daniel Trevanion."

Olivia grinned. "You call him Daniel and he's likely to shoot you with your own gun!" she said laughing. "He and Alice got called to their kids nursery. No doubt about his daughter making her presence known." she said smiling.

"Why do you want him?" she asked curiously.

"I knew him a while ago!" was all the stranger was willing to say at this moment. "You his daughter?" he asked.

"Stepdaughter - he was married to my mum until she passed away over 5 yeas ago," she said sadly.

A truck pulled up. Alice helped the twins climb down.

"Liv?" Danny asked. His eyes narrowed on the stranger.

"Hello Are you Daniel?" the stranger asked.

"He wants to speak to you dad." Olivia added.

Danny nodded. "Yeah I'm Danny." he said.

"Hi," the man said. My names Anthony, Anthony Trevanion."

**A/N well the stranger is here. Who is this man? Why is he here? Why does he share the same last name as Danny and how will Danny react? All will be revealed! **


	3. Anthony Trevanion

Alice's head whipped round quickly Trevanion? She thought and looked at Olivia. She looked confused too, they shrugged at each other and turned to Danny. She saw his face turn from confusion to one of happiness.

"Anthony?" he asked and pulled him close for a hug.

Alice felt a hand tugging on her trouser leg. "Mummy, why's daddy hugging the stranger - you tell us not to talk to strangers!" Danielle asked.

"Ahem!" Alice coughed. She motioned to the twins and mouthed strangers,

"Oh yeah!" Danny said.

"Livvie, Andrew Danni. C'mere I want you to meet your uncle Anthony." he said.

Danni ran to her father and Andrew walked over slowly. He was weary of people he didn't know. Danny bent down and picked his babies up.

Danielle frowned, "If he's our uncle how come we haven't seen him before?"

"You know how Evan went home to live with his daddy, well that's like Anthony he lives away too." he kissed his daughters cheek. She smiled and nodded satisfied by the answer.

"Hey princess - your smart!" Anthony tickled under her chin she giggled. "You're the double of your daddy too."

He spoke to Andrew - you know I've got my sons army tanks and soldiers, you wanna play?" he asked. Andrew hid his face in his fathers shoulder.

Danny hugged his son tight. "Maybe later, he's a little shy but Danni here she'll talk your ear off if you let her!" he blew raspberries on her cheek.

"Oh sorry I haven't told you their names, my little angel is Danielle and my little man is Andrew, they're nearly 5.

"I can see why your daughter is called Danielle, was she cloned straight from your rib?" Anthony asked.

Danny grinned. "She may look like me but her attitude is all her mother! Isn't that right Alice?"

Alice smiled and snorted, "Once you get to know Danny you'll disagree." she told Anthony, "She is 100% her fathers daughter, aren't you princess," Alice asked Danni, Danielle nodded and smiled.

Dupe was walking towards them, Danielle wriggled to be down.

"Granddad Dupe I can't wait to tell you what I done! I bopped someone like you said - a boy coz he was mean to Andrew." Danni said excitedly.

Dupe hi-5'd his granddaughter, "Good Job!"

He picked her up and swung her around he gave her a thumbs up. He looked over at his daughter and gulped. She had her I'm gonna get you later Dad look.

"Time to make a hasty retreat - quick come inside and tell me what you did, come on you too Andrew." Dupe said.

"We'll talk later dad!" Alice said, it sounded like a warning to Dupe. He frowned at Danny and motioned to the man. "Later Dupe." he said.

"C'mon Liv, I need your help in the surgery." Alice said as she saw Dupe walk to the house with the children.

"Sure Alice, it was nice meeting you." Olivia said to the man.

Danny and Anthony were soon left alone, "So who is the blue eyed beauty? Anthony asked. "Your wife?"

"No." Danny said, he mentally added unfortunately to that statement. They sat on the veranda. "But she is the twins mother. We live together because she's my business partners daughter and she wanted the twins close to me. We tried to make it work." Danny shrugged and let the comment trail off, there was nothing more to say.

"What's being going on with you anyway?" Danny asked. "Last time I saw you, you were 10 and I was 14. Our dad decided to move away with your mother and you. I never saw him again, or you until now." Danny said. He wasn't sad that he'd never seen his father again, his parents had split before his first birthday. His father had remarried quickly and 3 years later Anthony had came along. Danny's step father had been a better dad to him them his real one ever was. He had married his mother when he was 6, the only reason Stan hadn't adopted him was because his mother couldn't convince his father to terminate his parental rights. Both men looked like their father Danny mused. We are both tall, over 6 foot, with green eyes and darkish hair.

"My life's fell apart Daniel." he said.

"Call me Danny, I feel weird if someone calls me Daniel." Danny said. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"I was in the army, an explosives expert. I was discharged, a bomb exploded right next to me, me friend who was with me didn't survive. I suffered some sort of shell shock then fell into a deep depression. I had episodes!" he shuddered, the medication kept the episodes under control. I was in pieces for a long time. I wasn't paying attention to the important things in life. My wife and little boy were killed in a car accident a year ago." he exhaled slowly. "I decided then that I had to find you, you're the only family I have left. Andrew, he reminds me so much of Aaron." he pulled a frayed picture from his wallet of a young boy with laughing blue eyes and a disarming grin. He handed it to Danny. The resemblance between the two boys was striking. The same hair, eyes same face.

"God Anthony, I couldn't imagine losing my twins, or Rosie, Evan or even Liv. I especially couldn't imagine a world without Alice in it!" Danny admitted.

"Rosie, Evan?" Anthony asked.

"Rosie is my daughter from my first marriage, she'd 24 and in Cape Town studying to be a vet. Evan is my stepson, Olivia's brother. Their mother was my second wife, he's 19 and living in England with his father. He's at college studying business." Danny told him.

They see Alice and Olivia walking up to the house.

"Your really lucky you know." Anthony said softly.

"I know!" Danny replied. "It hasn't always been easy, I lost the woman I love because I tried to over protect her. I'd do anything to have a second chance with her but there's no point because all we used to do was butt heads." he said sadly.

"Who Alice?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

Alice walked up to the steps and smiled at them, "I'm going to speak to my dad regarding Danielle, and by speak I mean kill him!" she said to Danny.

"You want me there?" he asked.

"Na, I can handle him. Plus you be too busy congratulating each other on how good she was and then swap notes on how she could have improved!" Alice laughed.

"Wellllllllll. Fathers perogative!" Danny said.

"I'll tell you how it goes later." She replied. And walked towards the house.

"Her smiles mesmerising!" Anthony remarked.

"Yeah I know!" Danny said, it was the second thing he'd fell for the first had been her sense of humour. "You can stay here you know, we've got a empty room at the minute, but that could change and you'd have to sleep on a camping bed or the sofa." Danny told him.

"If you don't mind." Anthony said.

He clapped Anthony on the back - "Your family brother." he said.

Alice walked past the two men and into the house. All joking aside she was going to have to talk to her dad. He was talking to Danielle at the kitchen table and was showing Danielle the perfect fist to get the maximum usage out of her punch, "The reason you hurt your thumb is coz you curled it under your fingers. Make sure you keep it out next time!"

Alice stood at the kitchen hallway.

"Oh Da-ad." she said feigning sweetness. "What do you mean by next time."

Dupe grimaced, "Go Danni save yourself!" he said dramatically.

Danielle grinned at her grandfather.

"Go play with Andrew for a bit Danni, I'll be through to talk to you soon." Alice said.

"Ok mummy." she toddled off to find her brother.

Alice looked at her dad for a minute.

"Don't tell me your gonna use that punch I just showed your daughter!" Dupe said seriously.

"I just might!" she retorted.

"Dad what are you doing showing my 4 year old how to hit people?" she asked.

"No dear, I'm showing your 4 year old how to take care of herself - Big difference!" he said.

"Dad - she punched a boy in her class today!" Alice said angrily.

"I know, I'm so proud! - couldn't have done it better myself. And the teddy bear that was genius!" he said proudly.

"Dad." - she said trying to stay calm. "It's hard enough to control her as it is without you showing her your tricks and egging her on! Don't get me wrong I'm proud of her for sticking up for Andrew but she didn't have to resort to violence to do it!" her voice had grew more heated towards the end of her statement.

"Hey!" He said jumping to Danielle's defence. "She only resorted to violence after he refused to apologise!"

"You didn't see his face dad!" Alice told him.

"She marked him. Wow that girl must have some left hook!" he pondered.

Alice raised her hands in frustration. "Is everybody in the house mad, Am I the only one who thinks that Danni hitting that boy was the wrong thing to do?"

Dupe grinned at her, "Your right we're all mad dear. It's a good thing it's not contagious!" he said seriously.

"I give up!" she said. "I'm going to talk to my daughter then spend some time with my kids."

She walked into the living room, Andrew was sitting colouring.

"Hey baby, I'll be though soon, then me and you will spend some time ok?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about it mummy." he said sadly. "You go and see to Danni."

It felt like her little boy always got pushed aside because Danielle went from one mishap to the other.

"Mummy loves you baby - you know that yeah?" she asked him.

"Yeah I love you too mummy" he told her

She pulled him close for a hug and kissed his spiky black hair. "I won't be long then we'll play."

"Ok." he replied.

Alice went in search of her daughter she walked into her bedroom and saw her lying face down on her bed. Her head rested on her pillow.

"Andrew won't play with me!" she said muffled.

"Danni sit up and look at me." Alice said.

She didn't move.

"Danielle, I'm talking to you." Alice said firmer.

Danielle recognised her mothers no nonsense tone of voice. She raised herself up she crossed her arms, he head lowered.

"Danni, I'm happy that you were looking out for your brother." Alice started. Her daughter raised her head and smiled. "But it is not acceptable to hit other people!" Alice finished.

Her head lowered again. "But mummy, " she started.

"No buts Danielle, it is never acceptable to hit other people. If you've got a problem you tell one of the grown ups and they'll help you. When daddy calls granddad dupe a silly name does granddad hit him."

Danielle shook her head. "To show you that it is un-acceptable I'm stopping you from going on a bush ride with daddy tomorrow.

That got Danielle's attention. "But mummy I didn't mean it I'm sorry!" she pleaded

"No Danni, I've decided!" Alice said finally.

"You don't understand!" Danielle yelled. She threw herself back on the bed in floods of tears.

Alice stroked her daughters hair until the tears subsided, she then walked to the bathroom to get a washcloth.

"C'mon baby, dry your eyes." she said. She checked and saw that her daughter had fallen asleep. She smoothed the golden curls from her daughters forehead and kissed her. Danielle sighed softly. She's so much like her father Alice thought. All of Danny's kids were like him in their own way. Rosie took after him with her love of animals and her quick and easy grin. Andrew took after him in temperament and in personality, Quiet and easy going. Danielle took after him for her mischievousness and basically being his little shadow. She left the room and closed the door softly.

"Ok Andy baby - what do you want to do first?" she said

Andrew looked up at her and smiled.


	4. Family time

An hour later Danielle padded into the living room, her little fists were rubbing her eyes and her hair was rumpled sticking up every which way.

"Mommy?" she said softly.

Alice turned, Danielle climbed up onto her knee. Alice wrapped one arm around her daughter and carried on drawing with her spare hand. Danielle always need a cuddle when she woke up but she was also spending time with her little man.

"How was your sleep Danni?" she asked. "That's great Andy!" she added. He smiled at her.

Danni didn't answer just wrapped her arms around her mums waist and buried her head in her shoulder.

She enjoyed her time with Andrew today, she had to make sure she and Danny did it more often. Andrew could very easy become the invisible child over shadowed by his sisters antics.

"hey guys I've got to start tea why don't you play outside for a bit."

"Yeah." Andrew yelled eagerly.

Danielle nodded.

"Remember stay near the house and don't go any farther than the fountain!" she said. She wasn't worried Danny was on the veranda and would keep an eye on them.

The twins ran outside and she started peeling potato's she'd been alone and humming for 10 minutes, Anthony walked into the kitchen. She hadn't noticed him.

"You wanna hand?" he asked.

She jumped, "Jesus!" she yelped. "God you Trevanion men know how to scare the life outta me!" she said remembering when he scared her when she was watching The Ring.

Anthony smiled, Danny's playing sleeping lion pouncing lion with the kids. He said he doesn't get much free time with his kids so the little time he does have he likes to spend it with them.

"You can help me if you want." she said handing him a knife. She moved the potatoes to the middle of the table.

"He's a great dad!" Alice said "That's their favourite game. He may not get much time with them but they know he loves them." she said "You look slightly like him."

"Do I?" he asked. "I haven't noticed."

Alice looked at him again and then changed her mind. He did look a little bit like Danny, but his eyes were cold and he looked like he was hiding something, they were shuttered whereas Danny's were warm and open. His faces was all angles and planes, whereas Danny's was softer and he had laugh lines. Danny was definitely more attractive! She thought.

"How long you known Danny then?" he asked.

"I've known Danny about 6 years, his wife was still alive when we met, he was devoted to her. It devastated him when she died." she said.

Anthony's eyes changed, they become more shuttered. "My wife died 2 years ago with my son, it was a car crash, I was in bits!" he admitted.

She placed her hand on his on the table. Her eyes were full of sympathy. "I'm so sorry!" she said. Anthony looked at her. He had a strange look on his face, his eyes held a hint of wildness, he then masked it quickly.

They sat in silence, the only sound was the knife slicing through potato.

"Thanks for your help, I've got enough potatoes now, I'll place them on the boil and Nomsa will help me finish up. I'm sorry about your family." she told him.

"Thanks," he told her and grabbed her hand. "Danny's a lucky man!" he said, he clutched her hand.

She pulled her hand away she'd felt uncomfortable with the amount of time he'd held it.

He walked away, she poked her head out of the kitchen window and saw Danny dive on the twins and roar. They collapsed in fits of giggles. They then dived on him with their childish roars. Danny's arms and legs were flying and he was shouting help. She grinned widely. She was the lucky one she thought.

6:30 rolled around quickly. Everyone was sitting around the table eating.

Danielle was trying to charm her mother into letting her go with her dad tomorrow.

"Please mummy I'll never do it again!" she pleaded, then turned on the big green eyes.

Alice looked away, she couldn't look at her eyes when she was like that, they killed her. "No Danielle - you have to learn that when you do something wrong there's consequences!"

Danielle frowned, "Connyseqences?" she asked.

"It's something that happens after you do something wrong, it's not necessarily nice." she explained.

"But I haven't been out with daddy for ages!" she said.

"I get to go!" Andrew said gloating.

Danni glared at her brother and kicked him under the table.

"Ow mom, she kicked me!" he went to kick her back and missed.

"Ha-ha you missed" Danielle said laughing.

"Kids calm down or no ice cream after dinner!" Danny said.

"Nice of you to step in." Alice said.

"Is it always this insane?" Anthony asked.

"Oh no!" Danny said seriously.

"Yeah we're quiet tonight actually." Dupe added.

The kids were muttering under their breath to each other, threats and insults. Danny Dupe and Anthony were discussing football. Danny was singing the praises of his beloved Middlesbrough FC. She just let the conversation swirl around her. She watched Danny. His strong jaw as he talked. His green eyes animated with natural good humour. His arms gesturing impatience when Dupe or Anthony didn't agree. God she loved him. All of him. Even the little annoying things he does. Should she tell him? They were getting on so well. She didn't want the awkwardness to return but she hated this! She just felt like she loved him more each day!

A flash of green interrupted her thoughts. Danni was flicking peas at Andrew. She looked at her daughter who immediately stopped.

"I'm going through to sort their ice cream Danny. Watch them will you?"

She picked up the twins plates and took them through to the kitchen. Dupe picked up the rest of the plates and followed her inside. Alice scraped the leftovers into the bin.

She turned the kettle on and grabbed two bowls.

"Hey Alice, I just wanted to apologise about before. Danni told me she'd hurt her hand when she'd hit the other kid." Dupe said.

Alice arched a brow at him, "And it didn't occur to you to tell her NOT to hit people." she asked.

The kettle boiled and she filled it with hot water and place a spoon in it.

Dupe thought for a minute. "No not really." he admitted. "What you doing?" he added.

She walked over to the freezer and grabbed the Neapolitan ice cream.

"Well Danielle was playing pirates and buried an assortment of cutlery as treasure. She of course got distracted and the couldn't remember where she buried it. The ice scream scoop was included. If you put a spoon in boiling water it helps you to scoop ice cream."

She put 3 scoops in each bowl, one of each flavour. She then pours the water down the drain and puts the ice cream away.

She then carries the ice cream outside. "Once you've finished you get 30 minutes of TV then bath time." The ice cream quickly finished, Danni wore most of hers how she got it on the back of her head was beyond Alice but there it was.

The twins ran into the living room. Alice placed the bowls in the sink.

She heard the twins over the remote.

"You picked last night!" Andrew yelled.

"SO!" Dannie yelled back.

Andrew wouldn't let go, Danni had just raised her fist as her mother walked into the room.

"Don't you DARE!" Alice warned her daughter.

Danielle looked at her innocently, "What?" she asked.

"You know what, I told you not to hit people and then you go to hit your brother! Go ahead Andy - watch your Ben 10." Alice said.

Danni stamped her feet in frustration - 5 minutes later she was talking about |Ben 10 making up new games with Andrew.

Danny walked into the living room. "You mind if I go down to Fatani's with Anthony?" he asked.

"Why would I mind?" she asked. She felt hot and tired but she didn't tell him that.

"We won't be out long." he said

"I don't care Danny, I'm not your wife! Stay out as long as you want." she said. "Kids come and give your dad a kiss and then it's time for your bath."

Danielle jumped up and held out her arms to her father. He obliged and picked her up. She proceeded to cover his face in kisses. He chuckled. She then grabbed both cheeks and kissed him on the nose with a flourish.

"Love you daddy." she said and hugged him tight.

"Love you baby, your my best girl." he said seriously. "Just don't tell Rosie!" he whispered. She grinned at her father. Alice had snapped a couple of pictures on her phone. The one where Danielle kissed her dad on the nose, the one where Danny whispered in her ear and the one where they'd both grinned at each other. Father and daughter had never looked so alike she thought. On the last one she took they were both facing each other wearing identical grins.

"Go on then!" he said placing Danielle on the floor. "Off you go to the bathroom." she grinned at her dad and toddled off to the bathroom.

Danny crouched low and pulled Andrew into a big hug.

"You're the man of the house while I'm away!" he said seriously. "Take care of your mummy ok. See you later little man love you."

"Me too daddy." Andrew answered.

"Just so you know you're my best boy!" he added.

Andrew beamed.

"Go on then off to the bath with you too."

Andrew walked into the bathroom. Alice walked to follow them.

"Hey, you're my best Alice. You know" he said chuckling.

"Since I'm the only Alice you know that's not much of a compliment." she said.

He grinned at her.

"Have a good night Danny." she said and strode into the bathroom.

**A/N can i just say that i LOVE danielle i thinks she's great! And also did any1 notice that anthony told danny that his wife and son had been dead for 1 year and told alice 2 years (That wasn't a typing error) ooooo the plot thickens :)**


	5. TLC

It was late, Danny had had one too many at Fatani's. Ok so he'd had 5 too many at Fatani's. His thoughts had strayed to Alice like they always did when I had a drink, he'd started remembering when he scared her in the bedroom with the movie, now that had been funny, she fell off her bed! He thought and chuckled softly. He remembered when she told him about Oliver too and the song he'd sang her to cheer her up. Then him saying he wanted her to himself and what happen after. As soon as the memories came flooding the drinks had started flowing. The bright side of the evening was that he'd had a great time with Anthony. They basically just caught up in the last 30 years, he'd spoke a great deal of his little boy Aaron. Danny heart had bled for him, his kids were his life he couldn't imagine life without them. After that he spoke of Alice, Danny hadn't liked the look in his eyes as he'd talked about her. He had a hunger in them that had nothing to do with food! Danny's hands had been fists by the time Anthony had finished. If he'd said one more word Danny was going to plant him there and then, Brother or not! Ex-army be damned.

He then chided himself, he didn't know what his problem was - like Alice had said earlier it wasn't like they were married. He thought morosely. That thought depressed him, he wanted to marry her. He LOVED her for god's sake! Should I move on? They hadn't had a relationship since the twins were born, unless you counter their "encounter" after her friends funeral. His head felt fuzzy, definitely not the time to decide on important issues when you've drank enough alcohol to sink a battle ship! The alcohol was addling his brain, it had to be the alcohol, he never thought like this unless he was drunk!

He saw the owner of Mara - she waved and Anthony motioned for her to come over.

"Hello Danny - whose your friend?" she asked

"I'm Anthony - Danny's brother." Anthony said quickly.

"I'm Vanessa, I own Mara - the game reserve next door." she told Anthony after she'd shook his hand briefly. "Danny you never told me you had a brother." she said in a false sweet voice. She then grabbed a chair and sat practically on top of Danny.

Oh God No he groaned inwardly, he really didn't want to deal with her now! He was trying not to breath deeply because her perfume was overpowering and made him want to gag! He downed his drink. Anthony grinned at his discomfort but Vanessa seemed oblivious.

Another 5 drinks later and Danny was completely gone. He couldn't think his head was filled with mothballs, he'd never felt this brainless ever! For some reason he heard himself asking Vanessa out on a date. The sane part of his brain was screaming, What are you doing! STOP! But he'd done it and she'd accepted eagerly.

He didn't know it but Anthony had manipulated him into asking her. He'd got him completely drunk then started dropping hints, when that hadn't worked he used reverse psychology saying Danny would never be able to get a date with a stunner like her. Danny had fell for it in his drunken state hook line and sinker! Anthony wanted some time alone with Alice and he'd neatly got rid of Danny and Danny of course being the gentlemen he was would never cancel the date unless it was important. So there it was, sorted!

Anthony and Danny called a taxi, Anthony walked down to the room he was staying in.

"Night Danny!" he shouted. Danny waved.

He then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, he walked into a bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. It was a warm and muggy night. He climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Alice came awake slowly, she'd had a confusing dream she couldn't even bring to words what she seen. She ran her hand across her forehead and noticed it was soaked, so was her pillow. Her forehead was roasting. God I can't get ill! She thought. Her head was pounding and she felt a little queasy. She felt light headed too. She was on her side facing the wall. Although she felt weak she managed to raise her head and sip some water, she turned flopped onto her back. She was lying with shorts and t-shirt on. She was too hot with the blanket on, but freezing with it off. The blanket she'd kicked off was in a funny shaped heap. She pushed the blanket down and noticed 2 green eyes peering back at her.

"Jesus!" she shouted and fell off her bed backwards in shock.

There was a thud and she lay on the floor. Danny's head popped out from the mattress.

"What you doing down there?" he asked sleepily.

"God Danny that's the second time I've fell off this bed because you've scared me!" she said tiredly.

"What do you mean?" he asked helping her up. She sat on the bed. "Your in MY room!" he said.

"Erm no Danny I'm not - have a look around!" she said. He did and felt embarrassed.

"I'd appreciate my bed back." she said weakly.

"Can I have 5 minutes?" he asked.

"Why?" she replied.

"Coz your beautiful, and wearing those skimpy shorts and t-shirt which leave nothing to the imagination!" he said. "I'm a red blooded man you know!" added.

"Oh take care the time you need!" she said and ran her hand over her forehead again. A strand of hair fell onto her face when she did it - God she was hot.

"I meant that you know - that your beautiful." he said softly, he pushed the strand of hair that had fell over her face behind her ear. His fingers brushed her forehead. He frowned and placed his hand over it.

"God Alice your burning up!" he noticed her eyes were glassy and unfocused. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he demanded.

"Coz I'm not your problem Danny!" she said tiredly. "I'll be fine once I get some sleep."

"Like hell your not my problem!" he said. "You're the mother of my children and for that reason I love you. When I love someone I take care of them OK!" he climbed out of the bed, his previous problem completely forgotten. "Get In." he told her.

"It's been a while since you've tried to get me into bed!" she quipped.

"Ha-ha. He grinned. "I'll be right back." He strode into his room and pulled his pyjama bottoms on, he then went into the kitchen and filled a jug with water and then placed some ice in it. He grabbed the thermometer.

He walked back to her room and noticed she'd fell back to sleep. He smiled and pushed her hair off her forehead, it was damp with sweat. He got a washcloth from the bathroom and moistened it, he damped her body with cool water then place it on her head. She shivered slightly. Alice smiled as his hand grazed her cheek, "I don't just love you coz you're the mother of my children." he murmured. "I love you coz your you!" he said and remembered the thermometer.

"Alice open your mouth for me a little sweetheart." although still asleep her head turned and her mouth hung open. He placed the thermometer in. 102 degrees Fahrenheit. God that was too high. If it got any higher he'd have to take her to hospital! There was nothing more he could do, he left her door open to let some air circulate and went into his own room. He set his alarm for an hours time, he lay on his bed listening for Alice, all was quiet in the house he fell asleep.

His alarm beeped insistently he whacked his bedside table trying to stop it. He opened his eyes and noticed that his clock had moved, he then remembered Alice was ill. He moved it to make sure he got up. He turned the alarm off and grabbed his thermometer and walked into her room. She was lying on her stomach on her bed in a star shape. He had to turn her over to take her temperature.

"Alice." he said softly.

Nothing.

"C'mon Alice honey, turn over!" he said.

He turned her over, she opened her eyes and looked at him. They still held a far away look.

"Danny," she practically purred. She reached up wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a blistering kiss,

Oh God Danny thought breathlessly. The woman of his dreams is kissing him like there's no tomorrow and she probably won't even remember in the morning! He responded for a millisecond then remembered she's ill you idiot!

He reached behind his neck and unwound her arms from his neck, by the time her head hit the pillow she was asleep again. Unfortunately for Danny he and the rest of his body was painfully awake! He took her temperature again as her mouth was slightly open. 100 degrees, it was down, still a little high but dropping! He remoistened her was cloth and cooled her again and then placed it on her forehead, he noticed that her head although still hot was burning like it was before. We walked back to his room willing his body to return to normal. It was 3:45, he reset his alarm for an hours time. He was shattered but he had to make sure she was ok! Again in beeped and he got up and turned it off. He felt her head and took her temperature 99.3 degrees. Practically back to normal Thank God! He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why you in my room Danny?" a small voice asked.

"You had a rough night!" he said, "Here's some water." he held the glass while she drank. "Go back to sleep we'll take later." he said softly and caressed her cheek.

She obeyed and closed her eyes - her breathed turned slow and deep immediately.

He stood up and stretched, he then sat in her chair just for a minute. He soon fell asleep.

**A/N aw cute Danny and Alice x this wasn't how this chapter was going to go but i just sort of ran with it. i'm glad i did coz i think its really cute :)**


	6. misunderstandings

Danny yawned and stretched his neck hurt. He opened his eyes and saw Alice asleep on her bed. He'd always hoped he'd wake up with her again but not with him curled up on a chair.

"Oh no!" he whispered. He hoped no-one noticed that his bed was empty.

He crept out of Alice's room and walked straight into Dupe.

Dupe looked at Danny, he noticed that he was shirtless. His face looked guilty as hell and his demeanour was defensive. He was instantly suspicious.

"Do I need to get my gun Danny?" Dupe asked.

"Look Dupe - it's not how it seems!" he started.

Dupe walked towards the bathroom, "I'm sure it's not!" he said.

"Dammit!" he said softly.

He poked his head in the twins room and saw Danni with her makeup bag ready to put lipstick on a still sleeping Andrew.

"Danielle!" he warned. "Go to the kitchen please leave Andrew alone."

She huffed but complied with her dad, there would be nothing the matter if she'd done that again, last time she'd put lipstick on his lips blush on his cheeks and nail varnish on his hair . God love him but he'd looked like a homicidal; clown, especially with the scowl he'd been wearing. Alice had cheekily snapped a few pictures when Andrew hadn't been looking. She said she needed them to back up when she told his girlfriends about this.

He dressed quickly knowing Danielle could get into mischief faster than any other child in the world. Of all the people in the house he could have walked into it had to be Dupe. Anyone else might have believed that Alice was ill but not Dupe! He shook his head as he left his bedroom.

He walked into the kitchen and realised that Andrew was finally out of bed. They were pouring their cereal. Danni elbowed Andrew so his cereal went flying then snickered. He elbowed her back.

She was starting early this morning.

"Morning daddy, where's mummy?" she asked.

"She's not well this morning Angel. She needs her rest." he said. "She'll be staying in bed for the rest of the day."

"Oh were you up playing doctor last night Danny - is that why you were in her room this morning?" Dupe asked. Danny glared at him but was saved from replying by the ringing telephone.

"I'll get that," he said. Then lowered his voice. "Watch what your saying around the kids eh!" he walked to the phone.

"Hello Leopards Den."

"Can I speak to Danny please?" a voice asked.

"Speaking." he replied.

"Hi - it's Vanessa." Danny deflated. He'd forgotten that he'd promised to take her out on a date. "I'm sorry Vanessa I'm going to have to cancel the date Alice is ill and the twins need me." he said thanking God for the excuse.

"O" she sounded disappointed. Danny felt guilty, he found himself inviting her to dinner here at Leopards Den instead.

She accepted quickly.

"Anyway I need you over at Mara - I'm having problems." she said.

"I'm sorry I'll try but I've got the kids today." The nursery had asked them to keep Danielle off for the rest of the week to allow the young boy time to recover from his ordeal. God she'd drew on his teddy bear not chopped it's head off!

"That's fine bring them, I'll ask one of my employees to watch them and we'll put cartoons on for them." she said.

"Ok. I'll be round soon."

Dupe had been listening intently.

"You'd better not be messing with my daughter!" Dupe warned over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Dupe nothing happened last night , she was ill with a really bad fever I was worried about her and fell asleep in her room!" Danny insisted.

"Well if that's the case why are your clothes on the floor of her room. Don't think I didn't see em when you walked out of the room."

Danny thought back to last night and chose not to answer that question. The men sat in silence for a minute.

"You inviting Vanessa to dinner is going to break her heart you know. It's obvious she loves you, and that you love her for that matter. Your both just too stubborn to admit it! Last night when you were talking she'd stared at you like you hung the moon and stars." he said.

"I don't know where you get your ideas Dupe." he said even though half of him believed him.

"Don't hurt her Danny, I'd hate to lose you as a friend!" Dupe said seriously.

Danny lost his temper why did everyone always assume that he was going to hurt Alice? "How can I hurt someone who doesn't care? She said that before I went to Fatani's with Andrew so lay off Dupe!" he snapped.

"He calmed his voice. "C'mon kids we're heading over to Mara, we need to get dressed and go.

Danny got up and walked into the kids bedroom.

Alice woke up - she opened one eye. Ok so she was alive - she felt like death warmed up! She hated being ill! She didn't get ill often but when she did she suffered. She tried to think back to last night. The last thing she remembered was seeing green eyes looking at her underneath her blanket. After that she just remembered snatches of things. Danny cooling her with a washcloth. Him taking her temperature. She then remembered winding her arms around his neck and, oh god she didn't. she groaned and held her face in her hands. Her face grew hot. She heard a slight knock then the door opened a crack. Danny's head appeared. He saw her expression and was instantly concerned. He walked into the room,

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, thanks to you! I'm just uncomfortable." she admitted.

"You need anything, pillows, a fan?" he asked concern shined from his green eyes.

"Not that type of uncomfortable Danny I'm uncomfortable about the way I" she pondered over a appropriate word. "pounced on you last night." she decided on pounced coz that's what she had done.

She saw Danny grin. "Alice." he started. The twins ran in the room and stopped his statement mid flow.

"Mummy Mummy!" they shouted.

"Daddy said you were ill." Andrew said worried.

"Just a little baby, don't worry I'll be right as rain ok." she said

"Do you want us to kiss you better?" Danielle asked.

"Ok - but on the cheek can't have my babies getting ill!" she said. Both twins ran over and they kissed her on each cheek. Danny walked over smiling.

"Much better!" Alice said.

"Maybe if daddy kisses you - you feel all better." Danni suggested.

Alice went red.

"You might be right Danielle." Danny answered. He swooped down and caught Alice's lips with his own. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips moulded to his. He pulled back. "We're square now on the kisses score, if you want to kiss me more I won't stop you!" he whispered and grinned at her.

"C'mon kids - lets leave mummy so she can get some sleep." Danny said.

As they walked put of the room she heard Andrew say. "Aw dad you should have kissed mommies cheek. You can't kiss her on the mouth! That's icky!" Andrew had said this to his father in complete horror.

"You'll change your mind one day son!" he said and winked at Alice as he closed the door.

Alice couldn't sleep - she was confused. How did Danny feel about her? She'd thought she'd been sure of his feelings. Like a platonic love, a mother of your kids type of love. Not a romantic playful type of love he'd displayed to her there. She nestled down into her bed and placed her head on her soft pillow and closed her eyes. She'd talk to Danny later.

All had went well at Mara. The problem at Mara hadn't actually been a problem at all as it had miraculously cleared itself up by the time he'd got there! Vanessa had taken the kids through to the new children area that had been built. Now that they'd seen it he couldn't move until they'd thoroughly explored and tested the area. Danny was annoyed this was a waste of time, and he also had a sick woman at home who may need his help and he was stuck here with her! He watched his babies. Well at least they are having a good time, he thought.

Vanessa was sitting next to him sipping a cold drink. "I'm looking forward to later!" she murmured.

He was glad someone was coz he sure wasn't!

"It's nothing special." he said bored.

"Time with you is special." she said and leaned in, her perfume choked him. He coughed loudly. She had leant in to kiss him! Thank God he'd coughed was all he could think. Maybe he could use this date tonight to his advantage. Try and set her up with Anthony! Yeah that could work, she was nice enough but she just wasn't Alice but she be good with Anthony.

"Sorry I've got to go, C'mon kids we need to be finished in the bush before tea!"

"If you come around at about 6:30 dinner should be ready, I know Anthony's looking forward to see you." he said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing YOU!" she said seriously.

Aw yuck! He thought. He really wanted to call the dinner off but he'd been brought up the right way by his step father and that meant when you extended a invitation you honoured it! Also how could he show Andrew to respect woman if he didn't respect them. This would have only been one incident but to be honest one is too many.

The kids climbed into the car.

"Bye Vanessa your kids corner is great!" Danni said.

"Maybe your Daddy could bring you back again." she extended the invitation to Andrew and Danielle.

"Could we daddy?" she asked.

"Maybe! See you later Vanessa." he couldn't believe what she'd just done using his kids like that!

Danny took the kids to a little used waterhole on the land. Dupe was around making sure there were no lions about, not they were anywhere near the lions territory. You could never be too careful though. Dupe had set up a tracking activity for them. Alice was gonna kill him for allowing Danni to come but she was ill in bed, what could he do? Punish both kids?

"Oh wow Danni, Andy look! I see tracks. Can you?" he asked. Dupe had put plenty down.

"Oh Yeah!" they both gasped.

"Go-on then follow them!" he said.

The kids had great fun racing around following tracks, then making their own to see if their daddy could find them. They stayed out quite a while. Longer than he'd wanted. The kids were dusty but happy. He loved this time with them. Danni had peppered him with questions. Asking what animals had made the tracks, he got them right, well most of the time. Dupe had hid teddies in the bush of the animals that made the tracks. Andrew was right nearly every time. He'd inherited the tracking gene from his granddad, he was better than him at naming the animals who made the tracks. Danny couldn't have been prouder of his little man!

Danny had asked the kids to go and wait in the truck, but for once it was Andrew who didn't listen, he sat making mud pies by the waterhole.

Danny just left them to it, it would be longer trying to get them in the car, "Don't move from there ok!" he said. They nodded, but Danni got bored quickly.

Danny had just picked up the last teddy from Dupe's bush trail when Danielle jumped up.

"Let me help you daddy!" she yelled.

Unfortunately when she went to hop over a tree root she caught her foot, she tripped and fell straight in the waterhole.

Danny bit back a smile, Andrew lay on the dusty ground laughing.

Danni coughed. "It is NOT funny!" she demanded.

Danny went in the water and picked her up, "Daddy tell him to stop laughing!" she asked.

"Aw Danni - he's only playing, c'mon you'd laugh if it was him!" he said.

"Right well I want to push him in so I can laugh!" she said moodily. She then shivered, "I'm cold daddy - are we going home?" she asked.

"Yeah baby," he took his shirt off and wrapped it around her, it was no use it was soaked in no time. Note to self pack extra clothes for kids in vet box! He thought and smiled.

Andrew was giggling as he climbed in the truck "Stop laughing or I'm gonna hide ya Ben 10!" Danni said in warning. Andrew stopped laughing immediately. Danni smiled victoriously.

They got home, it was 5:30. Alice was sitting on the veranda. "What happened to my baby?" she asked.

"We'll talk later c'mon Danni lets get you in the shower, nice and hot!" he said. He would usually have bathed her but God knows what had been in that waterhole, no shower is a safer bet!

"Hey Andy" Alice said on the veranda. "Did you have a good time with daddy?"

"Yeah it was really good, then Danni fell in the waterhole." he giggled his sweet baby giggle. "I wish we had more time with daddy." he said.

"Aw I know baby, we'll try and sort something ok?" she said. "I'm gonna get my play dough ok mummy."

"Ok baby. Talk to you soon." she said.

Danny walked outside with a clean and dry Danielle dressed in warm pyjamas. He sat on the porch with Alice and hugged Danielle close.

"You warm enough yet squirt?" he asked.

"No I feel like the freezer!" she said.

"OH so you're a snow Danielle." he asked.

Danni frowned. What's a snow Danielle?" she asked curiously.

He forgotten the twins had never seen snow aw that's a shame. He thought.

"It's a boy or girl that's made from a really cold thing called snow. It's really really cold!" he said.

"Oh yeah then, I'm a snow Danni!" she said and snuggled into her father.

"Have you seen Anthony today?" Danny asked Alice.

"He was on the veranda before!" Alice said. Danny didn't noticed the cold tone in her voice. Alice didn't like him, he was weird, creepy. They'd been sat on the veranda and he'd stared at her, like he was mentally undressing her or something. She been so uncomfortable. He then hadn't said a word and went into the house. She'd been relieved to say the least. At least he'd left her alone. She shuddered.

"You feeling better?" Danny asked Alice when he saw her shudder.

"Yeah, still a little bleh but I'm pretty much better!" she said. "Danni baby you were right, Daddies kiss did make me better." she said to her daughter who smiled at her.

Danny leaned in close to her ear, "Maybe I'll kiss you later to make sure you don't relapse!" he whispered. All previous thoughts of Anthony left her head

"Oh I'd hate to relapse, maybe I'll need more than one." she grinned wickedly at him, he smiled back. A rush of heat ran through Danny at her words and at the look on her face. Danny felt himself falling - losing himself in the depths of her eyes.

The look in Danny's eyes stole her breath and made shivers of anticipation run up her spine.

Danielle piped up breaking both of their train of thought. "I'm much warmer now daddy!" she said.

Danny wasn't surprised, the air between him and Alice had become hot and heavy. The air crackled with electricity. His blood was heated and was coursing through his veins.

Danny set Danielle on the floor "C'mon baby we'll get Andrew and wash our hands for tea." Alice said.

She smiled at Danny as she passed. Everything was going great! She thought.

Danny was sat on the veranda, willing his body to calm down, god he hadn't be this bad as a teenager. One look from Alice and he couldn't look away! He couldn't wait until they could be alone! He was going to explode if this sexual tension wasn't dealt with soon! A car pulled up and Vanessa stepped out.

Oh No! he groaned he had to warn Alice he hadn't told her.

Vanessa ran up the steps and grabbed Danny, before he knew it she'd pressed her lips to his. Danny spluttered and tried to push her away but she had a vice grip on him.

Alice chose that moment to walk out of the house.

"Hey Danny din…." Alice noticed them. "Oh your busy." she said and stalked away.

Vanessa looked and smiled predatorily at Danny. She'd seen Alice was coming and had grabbed him for that reason. Vanessa knew that Danny had lingering feelings for Alice. She had to make sure that Alice KNEW that Danny was HERS now!

Danny seen Alice's face, she looked stunned then hurt! Danny exhaled slowly and glared at Vanessa. He reined in his temper.

"Dinners through here!" he said sharply.

Everyone was sat around the table. He grabbed the cutlery for a spare person. He noticed Alice hadn't sat in her usual spot beside him which meant that it was open for Vanessa. It was his favourite meal too and her perfume was going to ruin it! He plated her up a meal and gave it to her.

They all sat in silence and ate. Alice stabbed at her food and scraped her plate.

Alice stabbed a piece of meat on her plate, put it in her mouth and chewed angrily. She sneaked a look at Danny, he looked uncomfortable and so he should be! How could he lead her on that? She stabbed another piece of food. Dupe looked at Danny in sympathy.

"Hell hath no fury." he murmured. Alice glared at her father stopping his sentence half way through.

"Tell me about it!" Danny replied.

"Mummy, why are you angry?" Danni asked.

"I'm not baby." she said calmly.

"Then why are you attacking your plate?" she asked.

"I'm sorry baby, mummy's still a little ill and didn't realise she was doing it so hard." she kissed her daughters head.

She finished her dinner quickly. She looked at Anthony, he had a funny look on his face. He was looking at Vanessa, who'd been chatting to everyone and looking at Danny all the time! God could she be any more blatant!

The twins were finished too, Alice ushered them into their room to play games. Dupe and Caroline also retired to their room. Anthony walked out onto the veranda and Nomsa had left too. Olivia was out on a date tonight so she wasn't home. Vanessa and Danny were in the kitchen alone.

"I've been waiting for this throughout dinner!" she said and pounced on him again.

Get off me Danny thought! He was just about to say that when he heard a sharp voice.

"Danny, the kids wanted to know if you'll bath them, I can tell them your busy!" she said.

"No I'll be right there!" He said eagerly. God bless his kids. Alice had walked out onto the veranda.

"My kids need me bye Vanessa!" he said.

She looked disappointed but quickly masked it. "I'll see you soon Danny." she said to the back of his head.

He ignored her and walked into the kids bedroom.

Alice walked out onto the veranda, Anthony was sat there already. She was sitting down as Vanessa came out and climbed into her car. She beeped at Alice as she drove away. Alice resisted the urge to give her the finger. Bitch! She thought. She heard giggling coming from the bathroom followed by Danny's rumbling laugh.

Damn that man! - she wished she didn't care but she did and it broke her heart.

Anthony saw that her face was the picture of misery. "You ok?" he asked.

Alice eyed him for a moment, he'd didn't look at her like he did before. If he had she'd go back in the house. He looked concerned. Maybe she'd been wrong about him before.

"No not really!" she replied.

"You wanna talk about it." he asked.

She hesitated then the words came tumbling out like a dam had burst inside of her.

"My heart is hurting!" she admitted. "I love that IDIOT brother of your so much and all he does is break my heart. Every time without fail! He took care of me when I was ill last night and he's been flirting with me all day. And then she arrives and he kisses her TWICE! How could he do that to me? Doesn't he understand how it makes me feel to see her wrapped around him like that? Knowing full well that it should be MY arms wrapped around him! I love him so much," she paused. "I just care so much and think that this could go somewhere you know." she said.

"Yeah me too!" Anthony said and pulled her into a hug.

**DANNY P.O.V**

Danny walked towards the veranda to speak to Alice, he heard her voice and listened,

"…I just care so much and think that this could go somewhere you know." she said.

He heard Anthony say "Me too." Danny peeked out the door he saw Anthony hugging Alice.

"She thinks that a relationship with Anthony will go some where?"

A wave of rage washed over Danny, how could she do that to him, I mean his own brother! He stomped away, his heart breaking into a million tiny shards.

**ANTHONY P.O.V**

Anthony heard Danny approach, and stop at the door. He hoped he'd heard Alice say that she wanted to go somewhere.

"Yeah me too." he replied and pulled Alice into a hug. He felt eyes on the back of his head for a second. Then heard him stomping away. Anthony smiled. Danny thought Alice had been talking about a relationship with Anthony.

When he was sure Danny was out of earshot he told her "Don't worry everything will be alright, it'll work itself out! You want to go and talk to him now clear the air!" he added.

Alice thought for a minute. "You know what your right. The longer I leave it the harder it'll be!" she said

"Thanks." she said and kissed his cheek.

Alice walked into the house, Anthony smiled deviously. They were sure to argue now! He'd heard Danny stomp away. Danny thought Alice had feelings for me he though happily which was completely true! Anthony knew she secretly harboured feelings for himself, she just thought she loved Danny. She was just pretending to love Danny, he could tell! Now that he'd stopped taking the stupid medication he was seeing more clearly! His hand twitched, Alice will admit her love she had too! His fist clenched angrily. Danny had been wrong trying to take her from him. He and Alice were soul mates, no-one was standing in his way!


	7. Ill 2

Alice walks into the house to talk to Danny, she strides forward with purpose. It was definitely past time, the things she was feeling were too big to ignore. This was the last time too. If they messed around this time, that was it. She couldn't go through this rollercoaster of emotions anymore. She was up and down more times than a yo-yo! Danny was in the twins bedroom, softly telling them a bedtime story. He called them the Leopards Den tales. They were their favourite. 90% of them were based on real life, of course they were toned down and always had a happy ending! Today he was telling them the White Lion Caper. Of course in this the white lion is stolen, but of course we get him back and he is fine. There's definitely no mention of what happened to him! Danny half way through the story and notices that the twins are both asleep.

"And they lived happily ever after." he murmured and kissed them both. "Sleep tight babies." he turned and saw her.

"They're asleep early tonight. They had a full day in the bush. Dupe set up a bush trail for them, they had great fun, of course Danni fell in the waterhole and didn't fell like playing any more." he chuckled softly.

"Can we talk Danny?" Alice asked softly.

He checked the twins night light and closed the door. He walked into the study.

"So talk!" he said stiffly.

Alice recognised the tone of voice, he was being defensive.

"Ok Danny what's up? What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied with the same stiffness he folded his arms.

"Yeah right look at your posture and tone of voice, it screams defensive! I'm not talking to you when your like this! I'm going to bed." she said.

""Go-on, your scared to tell me anyway!" he said angrily.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"That you and Anthony think you have a future together!" he spat and turned so she couldn't see the look in his eyes.

"WHAT?" she asked.

"I heard you talking! Which I think is pretty sad considering the way you've been acting with me all day - the flirting ect." he said.

"Whoa! You don't even go there! MR I'll kiss you and make you think we've got a future and then 5 minutes later your kissing another woman on the porch! You're the one sending mixed signals!" she yelled.

"The only reason she was here was because I invited her when I was blind drunk! What's your excuse?" he asked.

"Excuse for what, I haven't done anything!" she retorted.

"I believe the words you said were that you care so much and that this could go somewhere! And then Anthony agreed with you!"

Realisation dawned. "Did it ever occur to you that I could have been talking about someone else?" she asked.

"Why did he hug you then?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Coz the person I was talking about had upset me earlier! He had been kissing another woman!" she paused "You know who I'm talking about yet?" she asked him. She was fuming.

She then let out her frustrations on him she wasn't going to say this but she couldn't hold it in no more. "Do you think hurting me is funny Danny?" he whirled around. "All day all I've wanted to do is wrap my arms around you. To tell you feelings that have been hidden for so long! I finally feel that that can happen and you go and mess around with HER!" her face contorted as she remembered. "I thought you cared!" her eyes filled with tears she wouldn't allow to fall. she straightened her back. "It's not happening any more Danny! And" she added. "Just coz you lead 2 woman on doesn't mean that I do the same with men!" she snapped.

"Now wait a minute!" he started until the door opened and Danielle walked into the room.

"Mummy Daddy why are you yelling?" she asked she was rubbing her eyes.

"It's ok baby it's OVER now." she directed the over at Danny, there was no mistaking the meaning.

"Mummy I don't feel well, my tummy feels funny and my ear is hurting." she tugged at her ear.

Alice walks over and picks her up, "Come in the bathroom baby and we'll take your temperature." she said.

She used the forehead thermometer, a little bit raised.

"Mummy I'm gonna…" she said. Alice got her to the toilet and held her hair back.

She must have caught what I had she thought.

Danny had been there the whole time thinking the same thing.

"It's a bit quick though isn't it?" Alice asked. When it came to the kids they knew what each other were thinking without having to say it.

Danny nodded.

"Here sip a little water baby." she said "Go to bed Danny I'll sort Danielle." Alice said,

"She's my daughter too!" he said.

"And if she needs you I'll get you. How do you feel after the water baby."

"Really bad mummy." she said.

Alice grabbed the bucket and walked past Danny. "Come in mummy's room baby."

She laid her on the bed then went and got the calpol from the kitchen. Hopefully this would help her to sleep. She walked into her room and saw Danielle pulling her ear tears running down her cheeks. "Mummy it hurts!" she said.

"I know darling, here's some medicine. It help you get better!" she said.

Danni opened her mouth and accepted the calpol. That showed Alice that her daughter was ill. She never willingly had medicine. Danny usually had to hold her arms while Alice used a medicine syringe to get it in her mouth. After 15 minutes Danielle stopped pulling her ear and fell into a restless sleep. Alice went to tell Danny that Danielle was asleep.

She knocked on his door, she popped her head in, if she was being honest she was half expecting Vanessa to be climbing through his bedroom window. "She's asleep, can't say if she'll stay that way she's whimpering and is very restless." she said.

"Aw my poor baby!" he said. "It's to early for it to be what you had, do you know if there's been a illness in the nursery?" he asked.

"Not that I know of" she replied. "But she has had some sniffles a few days ago, nothing major though." she said "I'm keeping her in my room tonight, if she needs you I'll come get you." she said. Alice went to close the door.

"Look Alice about what I said."

"Danny our daughters ill! It's not something I want to discuss now anyway. I'll talk to you later when we are both calmer." she closed the door and walked back to her bedroom and sat on the bed next to her daughter she smoothed her blond curls off her forehead. She was hot and clammy, she loosed the blankets she was here if she needed her. She loved her babies more than anything.

Morning came quickly, Danny looked in Alice's room. Alice was sat up, her head was rested on her chest. She came awake when she heard the floor boards squeak. She saw Danny and put her finger to her mouth. she crept over to him, she closed the door over and yawned widely.

"Poor babies had a bad night!" she said. "She's been up every 45 minutes being sick! She hasn't had more than a hours consecutive sleep. She keeps tugging at her ears too. I'm getting worried Danny, she's been asleep for an hour so far, her temperature had been up and down all night! She's burning up but saying she's freezing! I need you to stay close to the house today, if she doesn't improve I'm, taking her to hospital!" she said

"Mummy?" a faint voice whispered.

She walked back into her bedroom. "I'm here baby. Do you wanna see Daddy?" she asked. Danni nodded.

"Hello baby cakes - your tummy still sore?" he asked.

She nodded he walked over and hugged her, tears filled her eyes. "My ear sore too daddy, it won't stop hurting!" she said.

Danny heart broke for his daughter. "You try and get some sleep, then the sleep fairies will try and make you better ok. I love you baby." he said, he lain her gently on the pillow and kissed her forehead.

"Will you see if dad will watch Andrew?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere today, I'll just take him with me." he said

"O he'll like that he wants to spend more time with you." she said

She then focused back on their daughter.

Danny walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy where's Danni?" Andrew asked.

"She's in mummy's room. She's got a sore tummy so mummy's taking care of her." he said.

"O poor Danni." he said.

"Don't worry mate," Danny said and ruffled his hair. "She'll be all better soon and bugging you again." he said.

Dupe was sat at the table. "Aw is my little princess ill?" he asked.

"Yeah Alice has been up with her all night. I should have done it I mean she's only just been ill herself!"

"Aw poor baby" Dupe said.

"Yeah I know" Danny agreed.

"Hopefully she'll be better soon, just a 24 hour bug." Danny said.

Anthony walked into the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked.

"Danielle's ill, Alice has been up with her all night." Danny said.

Anthony didn't answer he just sat and stared at Andrew he looked confused.

"You ok Anthony?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ok." he said shaking his head.

"I'm going to my bedroom Daddy."

"Ok son, get dressed and we'll check on the animals." Danny said.

Nobody noticed but Anthony had went to answer Andrew too.

_**2 Hours Later.**_

"Dad Radio Danny, I'm getting her to the hospital!" Alice said panic in her voice

"Danny Alice needs you at home now GET HERE!" he said.

"Ok Dupe I'm on my way, me and Andy will be up in a minute." Danny said.

"Hey Any lets play a game. Race you to the house!" Danny said.

"Ok Daddy GO!" he said and they both ran.

Alice had Danielle bundled into the car by the time Danny reached the house. Anthony was stood at the door.

"What's up Alice " Danny asked.

"Her fever kept rising no matter what I did. It won't go down Danny. It's raised steadily in the last hour! She's refusing to drink anything too." she said. "They'll have to put her on a drip in hospital!" she said.

"Ok I'm coming." Danny said. "Anthony will you…"

"You don't even have to ask bro, I'll watch Andy for as long as you need me too!" Anthony said.

Danny jumped in the car and they drove away.

Alice cradled Danielle on her lap. She was mumbling incoherently.

"Daddy why is the room spinning- make it stop!" Danni pleaded, her voice sounded slurred.

"Oh God what's wrong with his daughter?" he thought, it took everything within him to concentrate on the road.

Alice was visibly upset. She was trying to stay strong for Danielle but he could hear her deep gulping breathes.

Danni fell into a feverish sleep - she was twitching though. Alice placed the temperature on her head 103 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Dammit! Why is it rising" she demanded. Oh god if anything happened to her daughter she didn't know what she'd do! She met Danny's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"She's going to be fine!" he said trying to stay calm. He was anything but calm inside God he felt sick. God please don't let anything happen to my baby girl he pleaded.

They arrived at the hospital - they spoke to a receptionist who immediately got a trolley, Danielle was taken into a private room. The doctor came and took her temperature 104 degrees Fahrenheit. Danielle's body suddenly went stiff and her breathing became irregular. Her eyes were wide open although she wasn't responding to her name, her arms and legs were twitching.

Alice's eyes widened. "Danni?" she asked.

Danni didn't change.

"DANNI!" She shouted hysterically.

The doctor pushed a button and placed the child into the recovery position a nurse and another doctor entered the room.

"Go to the relatives room please" the nurse said to Danny, he was trying to restrain Alice.

Danny pulled he away but she fought him, her mothering instincts had went into overdrive.

"My baby girl! Let me go! She needs me!" she shouted. He'd finally got her out of the room and spied the relatives room

"Alice let them do their job!" he told her

Alice couldn't hear him, she fought trying to get back to her daughter, he somehow opened the door without letting go of her and pushed her softly inside.

Alice collapsed on the floor and sobbed on her knees. "What's wrong with our baby girl Danny?" she asked.

Tears were streaming down his face too. "I don't know! But when she wakes up we're gonna be there and we're gonna have to be strong ok!" he told her

All sorts of thoughts were racing through their minds, each one worse than the last. It was hell when you saw that happen and you didn't know the cause. Danny grabbed Alice and held her tight. Each taking comfort through something no parent should ever have to bear!

**A/N this was so hard to write :( and I'm sorry it's not very good but this and what happens next were important to the story so I couldn't take them out! You'll understand when the next chapter is up. hopefully later today :)**

**A/N (2) oooo wonder whats up with anthony 2 he's being weird!**


	8. diagnosis

Danny and Alice were in the relatives room. 40 minutes had passed. 40 slow agonising minutes! Danny was sat he was either tapping his foot or twiddling his fingers. Alice was pacing with barely suppressed energy, when she was nervous she paced and at the moment she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest! 3 times she'd went to bolt out of the room, Danny had to jump up and grab her and stop her charging through the door. No not out of it, straight through it! She was like a caged lion.

"She's my baby girl, if she wakes up in a strange place alone she'll be scared!" she muttered to no-one in particular.

She was about to make another break for the door when the doctor walked in. Alice ran over and threw questions at him.

"How's Danni? What was wrong? Is she ok? Is she going to have to stay in hospital?"

Danny walked over an stood behind her rubbing her arms. "Calm down honey!" he murmured. Alice took a deep breath.

"Your daughter is fine!" he said.

Alice was still holding her breath.

"What happened to her?" Danny asked.

"Well she had what's known as a febrile convulsion brought on by a high fever. She should be able to go home tonight after few hours observation, to ensure she doesn't have another convulsion." the doctor said.

"What caused this?" Danny asked.

"She has a middle ear infection." the doctor replied.

Danny's jaw dropped. "We've been through all this and she has a ear infection!" he said stunned.

The doctor smiled. "Yeah the body's a weird thing, the convulsion wasn't caused by the ear infection, it was caused by the fever! The nurse will be through to talk to you soon." the doctor told them.

Danny shook his hand. "Thank you doctor." the doctor walked out of the room.

Alice was still in shook. "She's fine." she squeaked.

"Yeah!" Danny breathed in relief. He pulled her in his arms.

Alice burst into tears. She been prepared for the doctor to walk in and tell them that something was seriously wrong with their daughter. "I was so sure he was gonna say she's was really ill!" she sobbed. Her stroked her hair. "She's fine." he murmured. Her head was resting right next to his heart. The steady beat of it calmed her. They stood there wrapped up in each other.

"Thank God our baby's ok!" he said.

"Yeah!" she said and pulled back.

He used his thumbs to softly wipe the tears from her face.

"C'mon Danni can't see those!" he said.

He then leaned in and kissed her softly. It wasn't a romantic kiss. It was a kiss of relief, a kiss from 2 parents comforting each other after the trauma they been through.

Alice walked over to the sink and splashed her face with cold water. She looked in the mirror. God she looked like hell. Her eyes were sunken and her face was pale. She grabbed a paper towel and dried her face.

A nurse walked in. "You can come through, Danielle is asleep, it's usual for the patient to sleep for an hour after a convulsion." she said and motioned for them to follow her.

They walked into a room and saw their daughter lying on a bed.

"Oh God she looks so small!" Alice gasped.

Danny inhaled sharply. She was lying in a bed, she looked deathly pale against the white sheets. She was asleep and the machine beside her beeped steadily. She had a drip in her hand.

"Aw Danny she hates needles, she's going to go wild when she sees that!" Alice said, she walked over and held her daughters hand. It felt small and fragile in her own. Danielle's eyes fluttered.

"Mummy?" she asked.

"Hey baby." Alice said.

"Hello sweetie." Danny said.

"Where am I daddy?" she asked.

"You've been ill sweetheart - we had to bring you to hospital, but the doctor said you might be able to go home soon!" he said.

"Daddy will you do something for me?" Danielle asked in a small voice.

"Anything baby!" he replied.

"You made mummy better with a kiss, can you do the same for me?" she asked hopefully.

"Aw baby I wish I could!" he said. "but you're a little bit iller than mummy was yesterday, but tell you what you can have a kiss anyway." he kissed her forehead so tenderly it brought tears to Alice's eyes.

Danielle yawned.

"You go back to sleep baby, we'll be here when you wake up." Alice said.

Danielle closed her eyes and was asleep straight away.

Alice's face held a look of relief. "Our baby's ok!" she breathed to Danny. She caressed Danielle's cheek.

"hey Alice why don't you go home and get changed?" Danny asked.

Alice shook her head, I'm not leaving her!" she said stubbornly.

"I promise I won't leave her side!" Danny said. "After you've changed you could bring her some clean clothes and things. Go on Alice no offence but you look terrible!" he said in jest.

"Hey!" she said softly.

"Ok!" she relented. "I'll be an hour, an hour and a half tops!" she said. "I'll be straight back!" she kissed her daughter and walked towards the door. She looked back at them for a second. "Hey Danny, you don't look too hot yourself!" she said laughing. She left the room.

"I didn't tell you, you didn't look hot!" he whispered in the empty room.

45 minutes had passed and there was a small knock on the door.

"That Was quick Alice!" Danny exclaimed but then he saw Vanessa at the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"When I telephoned Leopards Den to talk to you Anthony told me that Danielle was ill and in hospital. I brought her some grapes and a teddy bear." she held up her bag.

"O - thank you." he said

"How is she?" Vanessa asked.

"Fine, she had complications from a ear infection due to the fever. She's fine now. Should be able to go home tonight." he said.

Danny fidgeted in his eat. "Look Vanessa could you stay with her for one minute? I really need to go to the bathroom but I promised Alice I wouldn't leave her alone!" He said.

"Sure - I won't move." she said.

We walked out of the room and down the hall.

Vanessa started talking to the still sleeping child.

"Aw poor baby - but you'll be all better soon and then you can go home. One day when I marry your daddy I'LL be your mummy, we'll send the other one away. I'll be better to you and your brother then she ever could!"

Vanesse heard a exhaled breath behind her, "GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" Danny enunciated each word slowly and carefully. He didn't shout but his words sounded deadly.

Vanessa's face fell, she realised he'd heard every word. She got up and walked towards the door.

"Look Danny…" she never got to finish Danny jumped on her.

"I want you to get out of this hospital and leave me and my family alone!" he said coldly.

"All I said was the truth - I will be a better mother to them. If she's so great where is she?" she asked.

Danny was furious now. "O you want to know where she is? She's at home!"

Vanessa face turned smug.

"Get that look off your face, she's at home changing! She was up all night with our daughter. She came here in her pyjamas, with slippers on her feet. She had been ill less than 24 hours ago herself. She hadn't even brushed her hair! THAT IS a real mother! Now go and I never want to see you again - you can't even hold a candle to her!" he spat and walked back into his daughters room. He felt a lot better now it had been about time he'd told her to get lost.

_**Elsewhere**_

Alice had arrived home 45 minutes ago and had told Dupe and Anthony what was wrong. She assured them that Danni was fine and hopefully she would be home tonight. She then jumped in the shower quickly. 5 minutes later she was in her room changing. She dressed quickly and came out to talk to Andrew.

"C'mere baby." she said. "Danni's a little bit sick, but hopefully she will be able to come home tonight!" she said. "I need you to be really good for uncle Anthony for just a little longer ok" she told him and kissed his head.

"Can I not come too?" he asked.

"Ah Baby you'll just be bored and she'll be home in a few hours. Tell you what why don't you make her a welcome home poster and a get well soon card. She'll love that!" she suggested.

Andrews eyes lit up. "Yeah I could! I'll go get my pens and paint." he said.

Anthony had watched in fascination the ease in which she handled her child.

"Wow, you're a fantastic mother!" he said. "The best!"

Alice shrugged, what she done hadn't been a big deal. She did it on a daily basis. "I try." she said.

"No the way you handled him - it was easy for you!" he said still shocked.

"I know my boy." she said simply. Andrew ran back in the room with his box of supplies.

"You want me to pass on a message to your sister?" Alice asked.

He thought for a moment. "Tell her that if she doesn't come home soon I'm going to cut her Barbie's hair!" he smiled his fathers smile.

"Ok baby I will!" She kissed his black spikes and they tickled her nose.

"The 3 of us will be home soon!" she said.

"Not too quick mummy, I need time to finish my poster." he said.

"Ok she said laughing and walked out of the door.

"Uncle Anthony will you write welcome home a chunky way." he asked.

"You mean like bubble letters?" he asked.

"Yeah thank you uncle Anthony."

Anthony frowned

Why had Alice called Aaron Andrew? And why was Aaron calling him Uncle Anthony? He was going to have to talk to them, their behaviour wasn't normal. Thank god he stopped taking those tablets, things needed fixing around here. Those tablets had messed with his brain but now he was seeing clearly.


	9. together always

Alice returned to the hospital - she saw Vanessa climb into her car and speed away. Someone wasn't a happy bunny. She walked to her daughters room and heard father and daughter talking, the door was open just a crack.

"Daddy do you love mummy?" Danielle asked.

"Baby I love you Andy and mummy more than anything in this whole world!" he said sincerely.

"Why were you yelling last night then?" she asked.

He paused and thought for a moment. "Well mummy and daddy love each other but sometimes we do silly things and then we yell. You only really get really angry at people you love!" he said. It wasn't strictly true but it had sounded good in his head.

"Like when I do something silly to Andrew and he yells?" she asked.

"Yeah that's right." he grinned. "It doesn't mean we don't love each other it just means we've been a little bit silly."

She smiled "I bet it was you who were silly daddy!"

"Yeah it was me!" he said.

Alice tapped on the door and walked in.

Danny looked at her and knew she'd heard what he'd said, he nodded slightly.

"Ah my sleeping beauty's awake. I've brought your Polly Pockets to play with." Danni beamed she loved any reference to Disney princesses. Alice handed the Polly Pockets to Danielle who soon began playing. She sat on the chair beside Danny.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Alice asked.

"My ear still hurts a little but I do feel better, see daddy your kiss did work!" she said.

"We need to get her home Andrews threatened a new hair cut for her Barbie dolls if she's not home soon, I don't think their hair can get any shorter from the hair cut she gave them to be honest!" Alice whispered to Danny who grinned.

"I love you - you know that." Danny said impulsively, It just felt right!

She smiled. "I love you too!" She said and grabbed his hand, she put her head on his shoulder.

3 hours later the doctor came in, he was wearing a teddy bear jacket.

"Oooo I like your coat!" Danielle said "Can I have one?" she asked.

"Maybe one day angel." he said.

He looked at her stats board and printed off a page from her monitor.

"Well you'll be happy to know you can take Danielle home. She'd had no more convulsions and her temperature has been stable." He looked inside her ear. "There's still a bit of redness on the ear drum and it is bulging a little bit so I'll give you a course of antibiotics just to be sure. The build up is why she had such a bad fever," he explained. "In a day or two you might see a discharge on her pillow or around her ear. Don't worry that will just be ear draining. If she has another convulsion bring her straight back home. She probably won't now that her fever is gone."

He turned to Danielle. "Ok little lady, you can go home now!" he said.

"Yay!" she said.

The doctor left the room. Danny put the latch on the door so Danni could get dressed. She pulled a pair of pink cargo trousers on her and a white t-shirt, she had a matching jacket for the trousers.

"C'mon we'll get this prescription filled.

Danny carried Danielle. She saw the doctor as she passed. "Bye!" she yelled and waved madly.

The doctor smiled back and waved at her.

They left the hospital and got in the car and drove towards the town centre. They went to the pharmacy and got the prescription filled.

"I wanna McDonalds!" Alice declared.

Danny arched a brow.

"C'mon be a devil!" she coaxed.

Danny grinned, "OK how many do we need?" he asked.

"Well there's the 2 kids and us. Liv, Anthony, Dupe, Caroline and last but not least Nomsa, I haven't forgotten anyone have I? " she asked.

"No OK so that's 2 happy meals, 3 big Macs, for me you and Dupe. 3 chicken burgers for Liv Caroline and Nomsa and 7 large fries. Oh wait what do I get Anthony?" he asked.

Alice thought. "Can't go wrong with a quarter pounder with cheese." she said,

They climbed back in the car and went through the drive through. "What do you want in you meal sweetheart." Danny asked Danielle.

"Nuggets, and fruit bag and milk." she said. They got Andrew the same the one and only time they'd let them get something different foods fights had followed because Danni wanted what Andrew had. It was 4 o clock so the place wasn't too busy. The drive through was thankfully empty. They were served and quickly made their way home.

They arrived at home. "I'll go in first see in Andrews surprise is up." she ran into the house and saw Andrews banner on the wall. She smiled. He was sat on the sofa watching cartoons.

"Wow Andy that's great, good job!" he said.

"Thanks mummy!" he said, "Is Danni home?"

"Yeah she out in the car with your father." she said. Andrew walked towards the car.

"Anthony can you give us a hand we come bearing gifts!" she said.

"Sure babe!" he replied.

Alice gave him a funny look.

"Just an endearment!" he said.

She still wasn't happy, he just kept getting weirder!

They walked outside.

"Danni come inside and see what I made for you!" Andrew said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house.

Alice handed Anthony the drinks. Danny climbed out and carried the food.

"OOO Maccy D's love it!" Anthony said.

They followed the kids into the house.

They saw Andrews banner, he pointed to it proudly.

"That's lovely mate!" Danny said proudly.

"I like it too!" said Danni and kissed her brother.

"Aw yuck!" he said.

"C'mon kids time for a early tea." they said and walked into the kitchen.

They shouted of the rest of the family. No response.

"Watch this." Alice said grinning.

"We've got McDonalds!" she shouted.

Dupe and Olivia both appeared from nowhere.

"Caroline and Nomsa are still shopping." said Olivia

Well put theirs away for later then." Danny said.

They gave everyone their food and sat down to eat.

"How did you know I have quarter pounder with cheese?" Anthony asked.

"Alice guessed." Danny said.

"You were spot on!" he said.

Danny and Alice shared little glances from across the table. Dupe grinned and Olivia shook her head smiling. God their like kids she thought.

"Right anything need doing?" Danny asked.

"Well the animals need their night feed and the fences needed checked today." Dupe said.

"Ok I'll go with you and check the fences with Dupe, will you feed the animals Alice?" Danny asked.

"Sure." she said, he winked at her.

"I'll see my two babies later, bath time and bedtime story!" he said.

"Ok Daddy." they chorused.

"Ok Danni time for a little medicine." Alice said.

She grimaced, she's definitely better Alice thought.

"But I'm better mummy!" she said.

"You'll have to go back to hospital if you don't take it!" she said.

She huffed. "Ok mummy." and she opened her mouth.

Alice spooned the liquid into her mouth, Danni made a face as she swallowed.

"You've got the knack dear." Danny said and kissed her cheek. "See you later" he whispered.

Anthony looked livid for a minute and then masked his face, again no-one seemed to notice! Everyone was to busy looking at Danny and Alice.

Danny walked along the fence line with Dupe.

"So what's going on with you and my daughter?" Dupe asked.

Danny grinned but stayed quiet.

"I saw the looks between the two of you at the table, it nearly ignited with the heat that passed between the two of you!" he said

"I'm going to talk to her later Dupe. We're a lot older now, I like to think we're mature too." he said. "I know what I want Dupe," he paused then said "What would you say if I asked Alice to marry me?" he asked.

Dupe was shocked, he was speechless.

"I know we've had our ups and downs but I love her, I always have. The last few years we've got to know each other completely. I love everything about her, her stubbornness included. I respect her for it now, I just didn't understand that part of her before but I do now. I was wrong 5 years ago I tried to control her, we're above all that now. We're a partnership. We belong together Dupe, We're two halves from the same whole!

"I've just got one thing to say, Welcome to the family man!" Dupe said smiling and hugged him. "It's about time you made a honest woman of my daughter and I should kick your ass for making her wait this long!"

"Don't say anything to her yet, I haven't bought a ring yet, I just decided this about 5 minutes ago, God Dupe she's all I can think about!" Danny said.

The fence lines were fine and they made their way home.

The twins were waiting for him. "Time for a bath kids." he said

"Danny can I see you in the study a minute?" Dupe asked.

"I'll fill the bath up for them!" Alice said.

"Thanks hun." he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

He walked into the study. Dupe was digging around in the safe. He pulled out a box. Dupe handed it to him, he opened it.

"This is the ring I gave Elizabeth for her engagement, I'd be proud for you to give this to my daughter, if you wanted too of course." Dupe said.

It was a cluster ring with a diamond in the middle there were lots of little gems surrounding it.

"Dupe I can't take this!" he said.

"Yes you can, your going to be marrying my daughter! Your family, I thought of you as family before but its official now!" he said grinning.

Danny grinned too. "Does this mean I get to call you dad?" he asked.

Dupe looked at him, "Don't even think about it!" he said.

"Thanks Dupe!" Danny said, all joking aside. "This means a lot!" he said.

"Don't worry about it." he said. Danny pulled him close for a quick hug then walked away quickly.

"Time for your bath kiddo's." he said.

The kids were in bed asleep. Alice had placed the baby monitor next to Danielle's bed. Alice had wanted her to stay in her room tonight but Danielle had been adamant she wanted to stay in her own room. Alice checked her every hour. She'd been fine. She was sat on the veranda enjoying a warm African night. Danny walked out and sat beside her. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"That's how I want us to be!" he said. "Intertwined forever! We can't lose each other again!" he said solemnly.

She nodded and faced him. "We won't - you mean too much to me for me to allow that to happen. I love you Danny - I never stopped." she admitted.

He smiled, "I'm crazy for you too," he said. "Plus I know that you'll kick my butt into gear if I even think of it anyway."

He leaned in and kissed her, he deepened the kiss slowly by degrees. He then pulled away and smiled.

He saw her pulse pounding.

"Why do I make you nervous Miss Collins?" he asked his grin widening.

"No not at all!" she said. "I'm completely fine!"

Danny smile turned wicked. "Now Miss Collins your not exactly being entirely truthful here!" he said softly. "I can see the pulse in your neck pounding. Right here!" he touched the spot. His touch was feather light. He looked at her seductively. "What would you do if I pressed my lips to that spot? Would you push me away?" His face was inches from hers and his breath tickled her cheek. "Hmmm Alice?" he asked.

She was completely caught up in the moment. She drew in a shuddering breath she felt weak, overwhelmed by the depth of her desire. She couldn't think. She could hardly breathe.

"If you do that I'd probably melt at your feet!" she said. He was seducing her and she loved it, well two could play at that game she thought!

She leaned in close and told him in detail what she wanted to do to him.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his bedroom.

"I won't be held responsible for what happens if we stay here!" he said.

No more words were needed after that.

**A/N aw i liked this chapter it was gud, thanks 2 my reviewers u guys are brill x :) Anthonys reaction will be the next chapter oooo wot happens? ;)**


	10. The happy couple

Alice awoke early the following morning, she looked around the room and noticed that clothes were strewn all over the floor. She grinned as she remembered last night. It was like no time had elapsed at all, they were as comfortable together as they'd ever been in the past maybe even more so. She looked at him, his face looked so much more relaxed as he slept. She trailed a finger down his chest, over his flat stomach and was about to trail it further when he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head he was soon straddling her hips between his knees. it had happened so uickly she hadn't realised what was going on.

"Ooo am I your prisoner?" she asked naughtily.

He grinned sleepily. "I like the thought of that!"

"You would!" she said laughing.

"So" she said slowly. "What have I got to do to get out of this?"

"I can think of a few things!" he said and lowered his head and kissed her softly. His kiss was feather light, teasing her mouth with his own. Anytime she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away.

"Danny if you don't kiss me properly I'm going to have to hurt you!" she said in mock seriousness.

He grinned then grasped both of her wrists in one hand. His free hand then skimmed down her body. He kissed her lightly again she was soon withering beneath him.

Alice leant up and whispered something suggestive into his ear. His grip loosened for a second, she took her chance, she pushed Danny and rolled at the same time, she was on top of him now.

"Aaaaa, the tables have now turned my friend."

His arousal was pressed intimately against her, her satin top tickled his stomach. She wiggled her hips and heard him squeak. She grinned wickedly, she wiggled a little more forcefully and she heard a groan.

"Dammit woman, you keep that up and this will be over before it starts!" he growled. She lowered her mouth and they devoured each other. They then declared their love in a way that's as old as time.

They lay entwined in each others arms. She had her satin top on and Danny had pulled on his dressing gown, just in case they had some early visitors.

"I'd better be going!" she told him.

Danny frowned, "Why?" he asked sadly. "Look I didn't intend for this to be a one night stand Alice!" he said distastefully.

"I didn't either, I meant it when I said I love you but we have the kids to consider, we've loved each other before and all it did was drive us apart! They're not used to us being a couple. They're used to us being parents but separately." she told him.

"Why not just tell them!" he asked. "What can it hurt?" he asked.

"They've already been asking questions Danny like why we aren't like other parents. They know something about our relationship wasn't normal. It's not fair to tell them that we're a couple and a week later to tell them we're breaking up, they wouldn't understand! I don't want to hurt or confuse them!" she told him passionately.

Danny was resting on his arm lain on the bed, he sat thinking for a moment.

"Marry me!" he said quickly. Dammit he hadn't meant to ask her like this, he'd wanted to do it properly!

Alice looked at him eyes wide.

"What did you say?" she asked in shock.

If he was doing this now he was doing it properly! He rolled out of bed and crawled around the floor looking for his trousers. "Dammit where's my trousers!" he muttered.

Alice reached down and picked them up she then dangled them from one finger.

He looked over and seen her, "I'm holding these hostage till you tell me what's going on!" she said.

He dived over and grabbed them but also head butted the bedside cabinet.

"OW!" he exclaimed.

She was on the floor beside him in a second. She was on her knees checking his head.

"I'm fine I'm fine!" he told her.

Alice looked at him. "You would say your fine if you arms was hanging off!" she said.

He was looking at her while going through the pockets of his jeans.

"It would be easier if you actually looked at your jeans!" she told him. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

"I may never be ok again!" he murmured. "Alice!" he said and raised himself so he was on his knees before her. He took a deep breath and took one of her hands in his, he held a box in the other.

"You are the most aggravating infuriating person I have ever met! They're aren't enough words to describe you and how you make me feel. But while you frustrate me like no else has or ever will, you also complete me and make me happier then anyone else has or ever will! The time we spend laughing, joking or even just sitting with the twins are the highlights of my day. It's weird for me to be so dependant on someone, I want, NO I NEED to see you on a regular basis and that scares me because if you ever left I don't think I'd want to live. I love everything about you honey, how you smile at me in the mirror as we're brushing our teeth at the sink. How your head rests beside my heart when we hug, and how it fits perfectly on my shoulder. How no matter what we're doing, whether we're just sitting doing a puzzle or we're in the surgery and the animals giving us a hard time your voice so calm it soothes me and at that moment I know that everything is ok and we can do anything as long as we are together! Life without you is meaningless Alice! Marry me." he said and produced the ring that Dupe had given him.

Alice looked a bit stunned.

He hadn't meant to ramble on but once he started he just couldn't stop, he poured every drop of his love and devotion into that declaration.

She suddenly grabbed him and kissed him.

"God Danny!" she breathed. "I had no idea you thought that, I feel the same way about you too!" she said.

"Alice," he said "Isn't there something you've forgotten to say?" he asked.

"I don't know, is there?" she asked playfully she knew what he was getting at.

"How about Yes you will marry me!" he said.

"Ok! Yes YOU will marry me!" she echoed.

He grinned a devilish grin as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Don't mind if I do!" he said. "You've made me so happy Alice! We're gonna make this work I promise you." his voice suddenly went deadly serious. "Alice promise me that you'll always believe that I love you, even though bad things happen and I can guarantee you that they will, make sure that you always know that I love you! Make sure that you hang on to those words!" he said.

"Same to you although I tend to think with everything we've been through the bad times are over!" she said. " we're strong enough to overcome whatever comes out way!" she kissed him again.

"C'mon we better be getting dressed, we can't have the twins walking in on us!" she said.

She walked down to her room to change. Her step was light, her heart was full, God she was so in love she felt so high off her feelings! She felt like she was going to float away. Once she'd dressed she went in and checked on her babies - both still asleep. Well it was nearly 6, they didn't usually get up till 6:30 sometimes a little later. She and Danny had 30 minutes of peace, that is unless everyone else was up.

She walked down into the kitchen and saw Danny at the coffee maker she walked up behind him and said "Guess who?"

"Erm Caroline?" he asked jokingly.

"Ha-ha!" she said laughing.

He turned around, "Oh Alice I had no idea!" he pulled her close, "I didn't think you were tall enough to reach!" he said smiling.

"Hey is that a joke about my height!" she asked pretending pretending offence.

"No - it's a joke about your lack of height!" he deadpanned.

"Oh Mr Trevanion you are in a funny mood this morning!" she said.

"I do try!" he said pretending modesty. He then grinned and said, "I'm on top form!"

They were alone in the kitchen. Danny looked at the kitchen table then at Alice.

She saw him and knew instantly what he was thinking. "No way, anyone could come!" she said laughing.

"I know how to convince you!" he said cockily.

"Nothing you could say or do could convince me!" she said.

"Wanna bet?" he asked. He pulled her close for a hot kiss, he just kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. She felt Danny pushing her backwards, she could say she felt her resistance melting but that was wrong it had melted as soon as his lips touched hers. She found it hard to think when he kissed her like this, she always had. It was because of a kiss like this the kids had happened. He brain felt like it was in a fog 2 chairs screeched across the floor as he pushed them out of the way she was soon sitting on the edge of the table. Danny pulled away aware of how close he was to losing it and ripping off her clothes right there. They did have 2 kids to think about ! He'd only been joking, the kiss had only been to push her, to see if she could say no.

"Ahem!" a male voice said. They both jumped.

"Anthony!" Danny said.

Alice's face was bright red.

"We didn't see you there!" he said.

"Obviously not!" he said dryly. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna stop!" he said "I was just about to leave you to it."

"It would never have got that far!" Danny said laughing. "Just proving to Alice that she couldn't resist me!" he said cockily.

Anthony looked at Alice, his eyes were cold and hard.

"I asked Alice to marry me and she accepted!" Danny said happily. He then turned to fill the coffee maker.

"Really!" he murmured. His eyes never left Alice, they were now filled with anger.

Dupe and the kids walked into the kitchen, and the place was now full of chatter. Anthony suddenly left. Alice exhaled the breath she'd been holing. The look on Anthony's face had made her more than little uncomfortable, she was going to speak to Danny about him later!

How could she do that to him! Anthony fumed as he waked towards his hut! He wasn't surprised, that's all woman did betray you! Well no one was having his son! He walked into his bedroom and grabbed his belongings and flung them into his bag. All he needed was a few things to make sure Danny couldn't stop him taking Aaron. It was amazing what you could make out of a few household items. Once Danny was out of the way he was taking Aaron and leaving. Alice had her chance! He got the items he needed and set to work, he did what he did best!

**A/N oooo what's Anthony up 2? Please review u guys r great x **


	11. tragedy?

Everybody was sat at the table eating and chatting. No one had yet noticed the ring on Alice's finger.

"They haven't noticed yet!" Danny whispered in her ear. "Maybe we should do something drastic!"

"Like what?" she whispered perplexed.

"I could cut your hand off!" he said seriously. "They'd notice then!" he said.

"No Danny, they'd just notice you sawing my hand off!" Alice replied with a grin.

"Your probably right, back to the drawing board!" he told her.

"You know what we could do, it's a little crazy but it might work!" she said in a serious tone.

"What?" he asked acting intrigued.

"We could just tell them!" she said.

"Oh yeah! That could work!" he agreed. They giggled. Then he kissed her.

"Oh look at mummy and daddy making kissy faces at each other." Danielle said.

"Don't worry about it Danni, they do it all the time." Olivia said in a dry voice, she was smiling though.

Danny stood up, "Listen everyone, me and Alice have got something to tell you!" Danny said.

"As of this morning we're engaged!" he said happily.

Soon everyone was standing up hugging Danny and Alice, dupe let out a whoop. And shook Danny's hand. Olivia hugged Alice, "I know I was a cow at first but I'm happy for you both!" she said. Alice smiled and nodded, "Thanks." she said.

Alice Liv and Caroline then started discussing dresses and everything else a woman needed for her wedding. Danielle was dancing around the kitchen table talking about being a bridesmaid. Andrew just watched everything with a amused eye, he didn't see what the fuss was about really!

Dupe and Danny shook their heads.

Everyone soon calmed down.

"Danny you and Alice will have to cope without me and Caroline today, I've promised Caroline a day of pampering." Dupe said. "In other words I'll be in pieces when I get back!"

"I'm off to Jo'burg too, my daughter wants me to baby sit for her." Nomsa said.

"I'm still here though!" Olivia said. "To make sure that you two behave yourselves!" she said grinning.

Soon the kitchen started emptying - it was just the twins and Danny and Alice left in there.

"So" Alice said. "How do you two feel about mummy and daddy getting married?" Alice asked.

"I'm ok!" Andrew said.

"And I get to wear a pretty dress!" Danni said.

"Typical woman!" Danny said.

"Nothing will change anyway will it?" Andrew asked.

"Well mummy will be Trevanion now instead of Collins and I'll be sleeping in the same bed as daddy but no everything else will be the same." Alice told him.

"Why will you and daddy sleep in the same bed mummy?" Danielle asked.

"Um Danny do you wanna answer this one?" she asked him.

Danny grinned. "When 2 people love each other very much they share a bed - but only AFTER they're married and when they are really old, like me and mummy." he said to Danielle.

Alice grinned

Danielle thought for a moment. "So when I'm really big will I do that?" she asked.

"Not till your 40!" he said.

Danielle frowned not understanding what he meant.

"Anyways kids, it's your birthday soon and mummy and daddy were wondering if you got anything in particular in mind a party?" Alice asked.

Andrew and Danielle grinned conspiratorially.

Andrew spoke first, unable to contain his excitement.

"We want a baby!" he said seriously. Danielle nodded vigorously in agreement.

Alice looked at Danny and smiled. "Aw babies that's not gonna be possible."

"Why not Jonas got a baby for his birthday!" Danielle said.

"Yeah Alice why not!" Danny said. Alice elbowed him, "Don't egg them on!" she whispered.

"Because babies take a long time to grow 9 months!" Alice said.

Andrew and Danielle looked at each other in confusion.

"Mummy do you grow them in the garden like potato's?" Danielle asked.

Danny laughed.

"No darling!" Alice said chuckling.

"Where do they grow then?" Andrew asked.

"I mummy's tummy." Alice told them.

Danielle shrieked in horror. "Mummy you EAT the baby!" she yelled in horror.

Danny was bent over laughing at the table, when she looked at him the tears were streaming down his face and he could barely breath for laughing.

"Help me!" she asked him.

"No way - you started this one!" he said chuckling.

She glared at him "Mean!" she said grinning.

"No baby mummy doesn't have to eat it." she said.

Danielle and Andrew looked visibly relieved.

"So how does the baby get there then?" both children asked at the same time.

Oh God, Alice thought I'm having a birds and the bees talk with my 4 years olds. I wasn't expecting this yet! She thought. She looked at Danny and he grinned then shrugged at her.

"Your no help!" she hissed.

Danielle looked at her with impatience.

"Erm - Well - when a mummy and a daddy." Alice started.

"Who are married!" Danny added.

"Yeah who are married" she echoed. "When they want a baby they …"

She was stumped, she hadn't planned for this. She rather be doing major surgery than this!

Danny stepped in. "Ok kids here's what mummies trying to say, when mummies and daddies want a baby they think about it really hard and then they ring the magic fairy! they ask her if they can have a baby. She then decides if they'll be good mummies and daddies. We got you two because they thought we be a brilliant mummy and daddy. Anyway she decides and then she comes and uses magic to put the baby in mummies tummy but they tell you that the baby will take 9 months to grow. Sorry babies but your birthdays three months away." he said and grinned at Alice.

"Ok daddy!" Danielle said. "Sorry mummy but daddy told us better than you!"

They walked off to their bedroom.

She leaned in close, "That was a load of crap but that you for saving me I love you!"

"Well they got a education in babies!" he said seriously.

Danielle suddenly walked out of her bedroom.

"Where you going Danni baby?" Alice asked.

"Getting the phone book, gonna look for the fairies number!" she said

Alice and Danny looked at each other and burst out laughing.

While the talk was going on inside Anthony was attaching a device to the underside of the truck. He walked inside the house and saw Alice and Danny laughing at the kitchen table. So happy he thought, well that won't last long he thought malevolently he'd made sure of that!

"Where is everyone?" Anthony asked.

"Well Dupe has taken Caroline away for a day of pampering and Nomsa's away too. I can only guess but no doubt Livvie will be doing a day of shopping with her girlfriends and I'm off in the bush in 5 minutes. Actually why don't you and the kids come with me?" Danny asked Alice.

"NO!" Anthony said quickly, "I would like to spend some time with my niece and nephew!" he said calmly

Alice looked at Anthony with mistrust. "Maybe it would be good for us to come with you, Andy wants to spend more time with you!" she said hopefully.

"Aw can you not bear to be parted from me?" he asked. "I come back soon and take him out to check the fences later ok!"

"OK" Alice said slowly.

"I've just got to go down to my hut, I'll be back up to play with the twins in about 20 minutes ok." Anthony said.

He hurried out to the truck and activated the device. Not long now he thought happily.

He then went to his hut and put his bags in the back of the car he had moved. Now all he had to do was wait.

"Danny about what the twins were saying, about another child. How do you feel about that?" Alice asked.

He grinned wickedly. "Well it would be fun to try!" he said

"So how about it then?" she asked.

He kissed her deeply. "Hold that thought for later!" he said seriously.

"Are you sure we can't come with you!" she asked. "I don't like being alone with Anthony!" she said.

"C'mon he's my brother, you'll be fine!" Danny assured her. "Plus I know if he tried anything you would kick his ass!" he said grinning.

"Danny he acts weird around me!" she said worriedly.

"See how he goes today and if your still worried I'll talk to him later. Give him a chance for me - please." he looked at her, his soulful green eyes pleading.

"Ok!" She relented. "But only because I love you."

"I'll be home early and the twins will be in bed early too." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I look forward to it!" she said.

He popped his head in the kids room and said "I'll see you later babies daddies going out in the bush!"

"Ok Daddy, love you!" he they said.

"Love you too angels."

He looked back at the kitchen. "See you later Alice love you." he said.

"Yeah Danny me too!"

He climbed into his car and drove away.

C'mon kids lets get the moon sand out yeah?" she asked.

"Yay!" they chorused.

They sat playing. Alice checked her watch, what was keeping Anthony she wondered. It had been 15 minutes till Danny had left. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion.

"Oh my god, what the hell was that?" she asked bewildered.

"Stay there kids don't move!" she demanded.

She ran to the front door and looked, there was a plume of black smoke rising steadily.

"I hope Danny's alright!" she thought.

She telephoned the fire brigade. "yeah there's a fire down here! I can't get to it!" she said. "She gave them a approximate area it might be in."

She walked back into the living room. "Everything's ok kids!" she said she tried to smile but it was strained.

Anthony sat in the hut and heard the explosion.

"YES!" he yelled. He lay on his back on the bed and laughed. Now that Danny was out of the way he could take his son and go. Alice was no match for him, and if she tried to stop him he thought for a moment, He imagined himself snapping her neck. He grinned. That had been too easy, the bomb he'd made had been child's play. The army had taught him well, probably a little too well. Well Danny would still be alive if he hadn't messed around with Alice! Now he was going to claim what is rightfully his!


	12. kidnapping!

Anthony climbed in his car and drove towards the house, he could hardly wait to get there! He was finally getting his son. His bitch wife shouldn't have taken him away from him! But now his little man is back where he belongs! He'd convinced himself in his drug fuelled haze that a car crash had taken him from him but no SHE took him. Just left in the middle of the night like a thief! He arrived at the house and jumped from the car. No one was standing in his way.

_**Danny P.O.V**_

Danny left the house and climbed into the truck. Dupe must have moved it for him, no-one else had been out this morning, he mused. He anxious to get home, everything was finally going right in his life for a change. He and Alice were going to be married and God willing within a year they'd have baby number 3. Well 4 for him with Rosie and 6 if you counted Evan and Olivia.

Oh god! He thought I'm accumulating quite a collection.

He'd been driving for 10 minutes when he saw the matriarch elephant by the side of the road. His truck skidded to a halt. He grabbed the vet box and walked over.

"Hey girl!" he said softly. "You ok?"

He saw she'd been snared again! This annoyed him, he took snares off her feet on a regular basis

It didn't taker her long to sort her out. "Don't worry, if I find out who did this to you I'll shoot them ok!" he grinned at her. "Now you go and keep all those rowdy men in order yeah!" he told her.

She stomped away. His life was so great at the moment. He honestly didn't think it could get any better. He was walking back to his truck, he was about 6 yards away when the truck without warning exploded. The force of the blast flung him back slightly, he landed on his back in the dirt he mostly fell from shock though. He raised his head and shook it slightly. He saw his truck, well the blackened shell that used to be his truck!

"Ok this isn't right!" Danny said. He could have been in that truck, and trucks don't explode by themselves. The engine wasn't even running for gods sake! God he'd invited his kids into the truck, he paused and Anthony had stopped him. God it was all clicking into place! It was blatant he was a explosives expert for the army. Alice had asked him not to leave her too. He was a good 10 minutes away from the house by car. He started to run. God he hoped he hadn't left his family with a madman!

Alice heard a car screech to a halt outside the front door. Anthony climbed out and walked towards the house.

"Anthony there's been a explosion - I need you to watch the twins. I already telephoned Olivia and she's on her way home but she could be an hour! Can you watch the twins for me?" she asked.

He completely ignored her and tried to walk past her. He was muttering and grinning to himself. She grabbed his arm.

"Anthony did you hear me?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at the hand that was on his arm. She snatched it back as if she'd been burned.

"It's all your fault!" he spat at her.

"But I've showed you, I've showed all of you!" he muttered.

"Anthony what have you done?" she asked quietly. She felt nervous he was acting weirder than usual.

He was pacing again muttering.

"I showed him I showed you both!" he said giggling.

"What have you done?" she repeated her voice raised.

"I punished him for keeping Aaron away from me. He's my son and no-one is having him but me" he yelled

"No Anthony, not Aaron Andrew!" Alice said softly.

Anthony moved quickly. Lightning fast he pushed her against the wall and pressed his arm against her throat. "HIS NAME IS AARON!" he said slowly. He pronounced each word slowly and carefully. He suddenly released her.

"Where's Danny, what have you done with him?" she croaked..

"He went out on the truck, I put a surprise on it for him. 15 minutes later KABLOOEY! BOOM! It was so easy too!" he told her grinning.

"What did you just say Anthony?" she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"The truck - I put a bomb on the truck!" he laughed maniacally. "He was on the truck too, bet he had a blast!" he said "Now I get to take my son and leave."

Alice was in shock! "Danny was dead?" after everything they'd been through together, there was no way this could have happened! It then registered that he'd said he was going to get his son. No fucking way! Alice ran in the house at full speed behind him.

"KIDS RUN GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

She saw Anthony's back and jumped on it. She wrapped her arms around his throat and squeezed hard.

"IF you think your getting my kids your wrong! I'll kill you, you bastard!" she screamed at him.

Anthony's army training kicked in instantly. He reached behind and grabbed a fistful of her hair, he then leaned forward and flipped her so she was on her back on the floor. She hit the ground and the air left her lungs in a whoosh. She was on her back gasping, winded. The kids appeared.

"Run!" she gasped at them.

They ran into Danny's room and locked themselves in.

"NO!" she squeaked.

Anthony walked to the door and kicked it in with one swift kick.

The kids were by the bed.

Alice rolled over and heaved herself off the floor. Again she ran at Anthony. She was still breathing funny, her breath coming in gasps. Her babies needed her, she had to do something so they could get away! Danny's babies needed her, that thought spurred her on! Anthony was in the room and had bent down to get Andrew. She grabbed the clock on the beside table and bashed it off his head.

Unfortunately the blow had hadn't knocked him out, all it had done was make him mad.

He lunged for her, "You bitch!" he spat at her.

"Kids run, get out of the house!" she yelled at them. The kids ran. Anthony thankfully ignored them, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"Your gonna pay for that!" he said venomously.

"BITE ME!" she yelled and spat in her face.

His face contorted and he picked up and flung her off the wall, her head hit of the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces onto the floor. Her body hit the floor and the broken mirror showered her. He saw he lying there and went to walk away.

"Is that all you got?" she asked. "God Danielle's done worse to me than that!" she goaded him. Anything to give the kids more time to get away.

He walked over to her and picked her up by the throat. "Are you really that stupid?" he asked. "There's a hundred ways I could kill you right this second. Keep your mouth shut and I'll let you live!" he said.

"Fuck you Asshole!" she yelled at him.

He bounced her body off the wall again.

"Ooofh!" she said.

He then slapped her and shook her. Alice teeth rattled after the slap and her brain felt like it was being scrambled with the force of his shakes. He finally flung her again with all of his might. Her body bounced off the wall. She landed on the floor with a heavy thud. She tried to get up again but the darkness was descending fast, she was unconscious on a bed of glass. Her last conscious sight was of Anthony walking out of the room with a satisfied smile on his face.

Anthony was walking through the house. Everything was quiet.

"Aaron c'mere son, time to go home with daddy!" he said.

No answer.

"Aaron!" he yelled.

All was quiet, he walked into the kitchen and noticed cleaning supplies on the floor. He smiled, they were in the cupboard.

He bent down and opened the door. He heard a hiss and was suddenly blinded. He fell back onto his bum in the kitchen.

He heard a childish shriek and then a air freshener can hit the floor.

"We got him Andy c'mon run, granddad dupes on his way. He took the radio with him!" a girl shouted.

He roared in anger and tested opening his eyes. He could se out of his right one. He got up and reached the kids as they were at the front door. He picked up Andrew with one arm. Andrew kicked and screamed.

Danielle turned and saw him. "Get off my brother!" she shrieked and kicked him hard in the shins.

"OW!" he yelled. Danni smiled cockily. She withdrew her leg to kick again when he picked her up with his free arm. Not content to be held she punched and kicked him. When that didn't work she bit his arm hard!

Just like her mother, she just won't give up! He thought.

"Your not taking him!" she shouted.

He ignored her shouts and walked into her fathers room. She saw her mother on the floor in a crumpled heap, lying on a bed of glass. She stopped kicking and punching "Mummy?" she whispered in a high pitched voice. Alice didn't move.

Anthony opened the wardrobe and threw her in it. She was about to bound out of it when he slammed the door. He then wedged a chair under the handle. Danielle jingled the handle. And then started kicking the door.

Anthony was satisfied she couldn't get out. This had taken longer than he'd anticipated. But now he was free to leave. His left eye was stinging. Andrew was still fighting.

"Aaron stop it I'm warning you!" he said walking out of the door.

He saw Danny running towards the house.

"Put my son down Anthony!" Danny shouted and raised his rifle.

"Danny put the rifle down, I don't want to use this but I will!" he said.

He brandished a small but very deadly blade.

Danny quickly threw the rifle onto the floor.

Anthony grinned although there was no humour in it only evil!

"You idiot! Do you really think I'd kill my own son!"

He pulled a gun from the small of his back, took aim at Danny and pulled the trigger.

Alice was on the floor of her bedroom, she could hear banging.

"Lemme out!" a hoarse voice cried.

She opened her eyes and saw a chair wedged beneath the wardrobe door handle. Alice got up and winced she walked over and removed the chair. Danielle bursts out ready to take on the world.

She sees her mother and jumps into her arms. "mummy?" she asked. "He took Andrew!" he green eyes were filled with tears. "I tried to stop him!"

"Aw baby this isn't your fault!" Alice said and looked out of the window. She saw Danny, her beloved Danny. He was alive. He'd stop Anthony taking Andrew she suddenly saw him toss hid gun to the ground.

"No Danny!" she whispered.

She saw Anthony's vile grin as he pulled a gun from his back.

"Oh God!" she breathed. And hid Danielle's face in her shoulder.

She saw Anthony take aim.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted as he fired.

Danny was jerked backwards from the force of the bullet entering his body. He lay on the floor unmoving.

Oh my god she thought her eyes were filled with tears he shot him! that's it this is WAR! She thought angrily. She was gonna fight for him coz she knew he'd fight for her too!

"Right Danni, go and lie under your bed for no reason do you leave that bed unless the police or mummy tells you too ok!" she said with purpose.

"Ok mummy! Are you gonna be ok?" she asked.

"I'm gonna be just fine!" there was a steely glint in her blue eyes.

She saw her mother walk out of the room. She ran to her room.

The big noise had scared her and she could see her daddy on the ground. Why wasn't her daddy moving? she thought. She quickly shuffled under her bed and prayed.

**A/N theres a few more chapters keep readin and review please x**


	13. This is not happening

"Daddy!" Andrew yelled!. "What have you done to my daddy!" he screamed at Anthony.

Anthony placed Andrew in the back of the car, he then locked the back doors. As soon as the door was shut a bullet whizzed passed his head. He saw Danny propped up on one arm. He was sweating and panting. Anthony walked over to him and pulled Danny up onto his feet.

"I usually don't have such bad aim! I was sure I'd hit you square in the chest." Anthony said.

"Your not taking my son!" Danny said weakly.

"MY son you mean!" Anthony replied.

He punched Danny in his shoulder, where the bullet had entered his body.

Danny went to hit him back but Anthony punched him twice in his wound. His vision was getting blurry and he felt light headed. He saw stars and felt queasy.

Anthony pushed Danny back onto the dirt. He felt sick his eyes felt heavy he wanted to sleep. He lay on the mud as the blood slowly flowed from his body.

Anthony gave Danny once last look before he climbed into his car and drove away. Danny was unconscious and didn't realise that he was gone.

_**Alice P.O.V**_

After Alice had told Danni to stay under the bed she quickly rang the police and told them that a madman was on the loose with a gun threatening to kidnap her children. She told them that her fiancé had been shot and they needed a ambulance here straight away. They tried to tell her to stay in the house and let them get her son back but Alice didn't agree. Anthony was taking Andrew over her dead body, and that wasn't a option! She then went to walk outside and saw a bullet whiz by Anthony's head. She looked and saw Danny up on his arm. Just hold on honey, I'll be out soon and I'm gonna shot the bastard for the way he's treated you! She told him silently. She then saw Anthony stride over and pick Danny up, she saw Danny swaying on his feet. When Anthony hit him it took everything Alice had not to go over and pound him in the dusty earth! She looked at the car and saw Andrew pounding on the glass. The back doors were locked but the front ones were wide open. Andrew had opened the suitcases looking for something to help him get out. The clothes were bundled on the floor on the car. She opened the front door of the car and held her arms. Andrew climbed into them eagerly. She then closed the door as quietly as she could and ran into the house with Andrew.

"I've got to go help daddy, you go hide under your sisters bed. DON'T come out for anyone but me or the police." she tapped his bum. "Now scoot!" she said. He ran into his sisters room. She walked into the room and reminded them, she placed a finger over her mouth. 2 pairs of eyes stared back at her and nodded. She then went back outside.

_**Anthony P.O.V**_

"Daddy!" Aaron yelled!. "What have you done to my daddy!"

What the hell was Aaron on about. Danny had brainwashed him! That was it! He opened the car door and placed Aaron in the back of the car. He then pushed the knob down to lock the doors. Can't be too careful with your kids! He thought. As soon as the door had shut a bullet whizzed passed his head. Jesus if he hadn't have moved that would of hit him. He turned round expecting to see Alice with a gun. He liked tenacity in his woman. Too bad he couldn't have a little bit of fun before he left, but alas he didn't have the time. He was surprised when he saw Danny leaning on his uninjured elbow aiming his rifle at him. Danny was reloading as Anthony walked over and picked him up.

"I usually don't have such bad aim! I was sure I'd hit you square in the chest." he said.

"Your not taking my son!" Danny said weakly.

"MY son you mean!" Anthony considered shooting him again. No to messy. He was going to hurt him though. He punched him where he shot him. Danny groaned and swayed. Anthony saw Danny lift his arm to hit him back but Anthony hit Danny again twice. His fist was covered in Danny's blood. He was white and looked sick. Anthony pushed him down into the dirt and walked away he climbed into the car and saw a bundle of clothes on the floor. He heard a siren. Later on he'd pick Aaron off the floor. It's best if he stays down anyway.

"Good boy!" he said to the pile of clothes.

He put the car into drive and drove away.

Alice heard a car roar away. she ran outside to Danny. he lay too still. he was pale too. A car pulled up. it was Olivia.

"Oh God what's wrong with Danny?" Olivia asked.

"Look Liv can you get some gauze please?" Alice pleaded. She had put pressure over Danny's wound but his blood was oozing through her fingers.

Olivia ran inside the house to get the supplies.

Alice checked Danny's pulse. Slow.

"O God I'm a vet! I don't know what to do!" she said panicking. "Wheres the ambulance too?" she yelled.

Olivia ran outside and handed her the gauze. "Liv I need you to hold this here as hard as you can!" Alice told her.

Danny stopped breathing.

"Oh NO! Your NOT leaving me now Dammit!" Alice started doing chest compression. she breathed into his mouth. "Danny stop being stubborn and do what I want for a change!" she yelled.

Tears streamed down her face. "Where the hell is that ambulance?" Alice yelled.

It suddenly came barreling around the corner.

Liv raised her free hand, "Here's here, help us! He's not breathing!" she said nearly hysterical.

Alice moved aside and held his limp hand in hers. The paramedics started work. She moved to allow them maximum amount of space.

Alice got up and wrapped her arms around Liv. She didn't have the option of falling apart. There were 3 kids that needed her to stay strong. "He's going to be fine. He's a fighter!" Alice murmured in her ear.

"Go and see the kids yeah. When I come back inside I bet I tell you that Danny is fine!" Alice was actually surprised at how calm her voice sounded. Olivia looked at her eyes glittering with tears and nodded.

Alice looked at the ring she recieved from Danny only an hour and thirty minutes ago. the ring she recieved from the man she loved. it was now streaked with his blood. As were her hands. she so scared! Seeing him on the ground - lying there as his blood poured from his body.

"Oh God This is NOT happening!" she groaned.

**A/N this is like the WORST and shortest thing I have ever wrote in my life. I'm sorry about how crap this is. I'll update asap coz this is jst so bad! :(**


	14. at hospital

Alice heard another car roar around the corner. A policeman ran over to her. "Miss."

She ignored him, her eyes never left Danny. "C'mon Danny!" she said.

"Miss!" the policeman said more forcefully.

She looked at him. "you told us that a man with a gun was here!" he said.

He left in that direction in one of our cars, she rattled off the license plate number. Alice pointed down a dusty lane. He left about 5 minutes ago maybe." she said.

"I'll have dispatch send another car!" he said. He ran over to his car and was on the radio. He then sped away.

Alice saw Danny's head move slightly and he gasped. She ran over and kneeled at his head.

"Danny?" she asked and caressed his forehead. "Danny darling - open your eyes for me!" she pleaded.

He did but his green eyes which were usually so focused and held a spark of intelligence were clouded and distant.

"Your not leaving me, or our kids ok! I'm not allowing!" Alice told him.

"Miss we've got to go!" the technician said.

Alice knew she couldn't leave the kids. She ran in the house to get Liv,

"Liv I need you to go to the hospital with Danny, I can't leave the kids!" she said. "There leaving now GO!" she said.

They both ran out of the house. Alice climbed into the back of the ambulance and kissed Danny's forehead. "I love you Danny, see you soon. That's a date and remember you NEVER break them!" she whispered close to his ear.

She climbed out and squeezed Olivia's hand. "Keep yourself and Danny safe yeah!" Alice said.

The doors closed and the ambulance sped away. The ground where Danny had lain was streaked with blood. It was a horrible murky brown colour. Bile rose in her stomach. Alice ran for the house, she barely made it to the bathroom but she heaved. She rose from the toilet and rinsed her mouth out with cool clear water.

Alice felt better and went in search of the twins. They were still under the bed.

"Babies?" she said. 2 pairs of eyes peered at her from under the bed. One pair was blue, the other green. She just looked at them. Thank God they were here and safe! She went down on here knees and held open her arms. Both kids scrambled from under the bed and into her arms. She knew fell over from the force of them barrelling towards her. They both burst into tears, the trauma of what they had endured over they just sobbed.

"Shhhh! It's ok mummy's got you."

Suddenly they heard a car door slam and heard the heavy footfalls of a man walking across the veranda. The kids looked at her with terrified eyes. Oh god! He's back, Alice thought.

"It's going to be fine!" Alice whispered to the kids. "Get under the bed and don't look out no matter what you hear ok!" she said "I'm going to keep you safe. I promise!" she whispered.

The kids scrambled under the bed and she arranged the bedding so they were completely covered. She then grabbed a plastic cricket bat. She heard the sound of doors opening and closing. She went and stood to the right of the door. Her heart was pounding and her palms sweating. She thought she was going to be sick. "God keep my babies safe!" she said and raised the bat high. The door opened and a man appeared. Alice wasted no time, she swung the bat - hard!

Before the bat could connect the man ducked.

"Jesus what the hell was that?" a gruff voice asked.

"Dad?" Alice asked.

She dropped the bat and jumped in her fathers arms.

"Oh Dad, Danny he's.." she stopped herself remembering her babies were under the bed.

"Oh God Alice what's happened to you?" Dupe asked and caressed her face.

"I'll talk to you later dad, kids it's ok it was only granddad Dupe!" she said.

Both kids slid from under the bed and launched themselves at dupe.

"Is Caroline back with you dad?" she asked.

"Yeah she is!" Dupe replied.

"I need you both to watch the twins, get them out of the house if possible!" she looked at her twins and lowered her voice. "Danny's in hospital, he's been shot. He lost a lot of blood." she murmured so soft she hoped Dupe heard.

Dupe nodded. "Go on they'll be fine with us. He said with determination etched in his features.

"Dad if Anthony comes anywhere them shot him ok!" Alice told him.

"I know don't worry about it Danni raised me on the radio earlier. She told me that he was trying to steal Andrew. That's how I'm here!" dupe whispered back to her. "He won't get anywhere near them!"

"Be good for Granddad ok kids, I need to go out, I won't be long."

She then hugged the kids and her dad. He kissed her hair. "he'll be ok. Don't worry, he's been through much worse and survived.!" he said. "I'll take the twins to McDonalds and soft play or something. Caroline is good at that sort of thing!" he chuckled.

"Thanks dad, love you." she said and ran out of the house.

She started the truck her dad had been in and sped away.

The kids went to see Caroline and Dupe went to the front door to watch his daughter, the concern for Danny on her face evident!

"God Danny if you die now I'll never forgive you!" Dupe said.

"Who wants McDonalds!" he shouted.

"Caroline appeared, what's been going on? She hissed. Have you seen Danny's room?"

Dupe walked towards it and saw the carnage. The door hung on only one hinge. The wardrobe door hung open. The mirror which had once hung on the wall was splintered into a million pieces and blood was dotted over the floor. "Later!" he said. "God what had his baby girl went through?" he thought.

Alice ran into the hospital. She stopped at the receptionist.

"A man - he was brought in earlier. Where is he, how is he?" Alice asked.

The receptionist face was sombre.

"can you go to room 3 down the hall please?" the woman asked softly.

Alice stood still. "Why?" she asked.

"Please Miss just go to Room 3." the receptionist repeated.

"I'm not moving till you tell me what's going on!" Alice said voice raised.

A doctor appeared. He looked at Alice. "What's going on?" he asked. The receptionist whispered into his ear.

"O" he said. "Please come down here Miss!" he said and ushered her down the hall.

She and Danny had been in a room like this a few days ago, when Danni had been ill. Had it only been a few days. It felt like weeks had passed.

The doctor sat Alice down, he looked at her engagement ring. Aw poor girl, he thought.

"What's going on? Is Danny in a coma or something, is that why you dragged me down here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this…" the doctor began.

"NO!" Alice knew what was coming she didn't wanna hear it, if he didn't say it, it wasn't true right!

"Your fiancé came in - we tried to operate but he'd lost a lot of blood! I'm sorry but he didn't survive. We lost him during surgery!" he said.

Alice's hands dropped to her sides. She felt a sharp ache in the place where her heart used to be! Oh my god - her beloved Danny was dead!


	15. Relief!

The doctor looked at Alice and waited for her to fall apart.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Alice just sat there no words penetrated her haze.

Danny was dead. Shouldn't she cry or scream? All she felt was a numbness that settled within her bones.

Alice waited for the tears. Nothing happened. It was like she felt dead inside. Well that was right. She felt like her heart had stopped beating the doctor had told her that Danny was gone.

"Do you need anything?" the doctor asked and looked at her. It was like she didn't hear him.

"shock." he murmured and left the room.

Alice was alone. Danny's gone ran in circles around her brain.

"Danny's dead!" she finally whispered.

When she said it the reality of the situation finally hit her, Danny her fiancé, the love of her life, the father of her children was dead. Taken from them! Tears filled her eyes and ran in streams down her face. She placed her head in her hands and sobbed. Great heaving sobs. Sobs wrenched from deep within her soul. She cried for Danny, how he'd been cruelly ripped away from her. She cried for the twins who would never see their beloved daddy again. She cried for the life they'd never have and the children they'd planned but would never come to be.

The doctor returned and saw her. He held a table and some water. He saw the woman on the seat crying. No not crying, sobbing. Her heart breaking into a million tiny shards!

"Here this will help you with the shock." the doctor said and handed her a pill. Alice pushed it away. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "I need to get home to my babies." she said.

She wasn't ready to see Danny yet. She didn't think her heart could take it!

"Can you tell me where the young girl is who came in with him?" Alice asked.

"Young girl?" he asked and frowned. "Was she involved in the crash too?"

"Crash?" Alice asked confused.

The doctor looked at her for a minute. "Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"Daniel Trevanion," Alice voice cracked when she said his name. "He was shot in the shoulder." she told him.

"Oh My God!" the doctor exclaimed. He then checked his clipboard. "Oh NO!" he said.

"I'm sorry there's been a mistake!" the doctor said. "Mr Trevanion is fine!" he said. He'd spoke to Alice regarding another patient. That receptionist was going to get it!

"F F Fine?" she stuttered.

"Yeah - he had a blood transfusion and his shoulder has been stitched. Apart from being uncomfortable and a slight concussion he's absolutely fine."

"What?" Alice said and stood up. "I don't understand you said he was….." Alice didn't finished her sentence. A tall man with mesmerising green eyes walked into the room.

"Thought I heard your voice Alice!" he said.

All the shocks from today finally caught up with Alice. The sight of Danny standing in the doorway was the biggest. Her eyes glazed over and her mouth dropped open, she fainted dead away!

Alice was lying down - someone was shining a light in her eyes. She swatted at the hand.

"Just checking your pupils." a nurse said. "When you fainted you hit your head pretty hard off the floor!" she said.

"Na, she's fine that hard head of hers can withstand a little bump!" a man said.

Alice sat up quickly - she recognised that voice. She swayed and nearly fell off the bed.

"Watch yourself if you fall I can't catch you!" he said and wiggled his arm that was in the sling then winced. "Note to self don't do that!" he said then grinned at her.

"Your absolutely fine, I'll get the doctor to sign you off then you can go home!" she said and walked out of the cubicle.

Alice's eyes rested on Danny, her eyes looked into his.

"Oh Alice what did he do to you?" Danny asked softly and gently ran the tip of his finger over the crisscross of scabs on her face.. He gently placed his hand over the bruise which had happened when he had slapped her. He pulled her into a one armed embrace Alice wrapped her arms around his warm body and squeezed. He was actually here, she wasn't dreaming!

"I must say a woman's never fainted in my presence before!" he said cockily.

"They told me you were dead!" she said softly.

"What?" he asked,

"They said you'd died on the operating table." Alice murmured her voice cracking.

"Oh honey - I can't imagine what that was like for you, I'm here though a bit bruised and battered but pretty much fine!"

He raised her chin and looked deeply into her eyes.

"There was never any doubt Alice, I swear to you, I'll never leave you! I wanted you to be mine from the first moment I ever set eyes on you and you finally are. There's no way I was ever leaving!" he said.

He leant down and kissed her then. It was a kiss full of tenderness, of undying devotion. A vow made to each other that they'd never leave. "I'm NEVER leaving!" he said seriously. "EVER!"

"Good coz neither am I!" she said.

He put his arm around her shoulder. "As soon as your signed off we'll go and get Liv from the café and go home." He said.

Alice Liv and Danny were walking towards the truck.

"Should you be on your feet?" Alice asked.

"Well not really - they made me sign a disclosure!" he said gingerly.

"Oh well isn't this the pot calling the kettle black!" she said. "I seem to remember doing that, what 5 years ago." Do you remember that?" she asked.

He nodded, and chose not to speak.

"Do you remember your reaction too?" she asked.

"I was worried about you, you'd been unconscious for nearly 2 days!" he said heatedly.

"You've been unconscious too!" she said.

"Not for 2 days!" he retorted.

"Can you 2 just quit arguing!" Liv yelled. "God you just should be thankful that Danny is still here and the bullet didn't do any lasting damage!"

They both looked at Olivia, she was breathing hard.

"Do you know what I went through in the ambulance. You stopped breathing again. They had to use the ECG machine on you! Can you imagine what it's like to se your dad lying there and…and…" her eyes filled with tears that spilled over her lashes and ran down her cheeks.

"I never want to go through that again! So will you please stop arguing." Olivia said. She then composed herself.

The 3 of them climbed into the truck Alice was in the driving seat.

"I'm sorry Liv!" Alice said and squeezed her hand. She then looked at Danny.

"I'm sorry to you too - I love you so much!" Alice said.

"Me too," Danny said and kissed her deeply.

"Oh Brother!" Liv muttered then said, "Actually, the arguing is actually preferable to this display - yuck!" she exclaimed. She smiled at them. They both smiled back. Alice put the car into drive and drove away.

**A/N GOT YA! i know i'm evil jst needed abit of heartbreak in me story SORRY! :\**


	16. Never in my wildest dreams!

**A/N so here it is. i apologise in advance for how rubbish this chapter is but wanted to finish it coz it was doing my head in.**

The 3 people arrived home to a empty house. Danny climbed out of the truck and noticed a pool of blood on the floor. Both Alice and Olivia they flanked his sides. He placed his arm around Olivia and grabbed Alice's hand.

"Home Sweet home." Alice muttered.

"Where's the kids?" Danny asked.

"I asked dad to take them away from the house. I didn't want to run the risk of Anthony coming back. I know dad wouldn't willingly let him take the kids but it's not like Anthony would have gave him a choice!"

"I'll make a start on tidying the kitchen shall I?" Olivia said.

"Just sit down, I'll sort it out!" Danny said.

"No you won't, your going for a lie down. Your not to over exert yourself!" Alice told him.

"There's things to do!" he said.

Alice saw the deep bags under his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek tenderly. "Just lie down, for an hour. Please."

Danny finally relented.

"OK only a hour though and only because I do feel a little bit tired! If the twins come home within the next hour wake me ok!" he said.

He grabbed Alice and pulled her close for a kiss.

"Oh brother!" Olivia muttered.

Alice turned to her and smiled. Then shook her head, she'd got a funny feeling there!

She then noticed Danny walking towards their bedroom. "No Danny wai…"

It was too late Danny had already turned the handle to the bedroom door. The door hung weakly on one hinge. Her dad had closed the door to the room to stop the twins from seeing it. Danny's mouth fell open as he inspected the destruction in the room. There was a slight splattering of blood on the back wall. The mirror which usually hung in the on the back wall of the room was now smashed on the floor into millions of tiny shards. Across the floor was droplets of blood, from the cuts on Alice's face and hands.

Danny stormed over to Alice and grabbed her hands. "What the hell did he do to you?" he demanded.

Alice shrugged. "Nothing - the other rooms fine. You can have a sleep in there."

Danny pulled her towards the room. "That!" he pointed to the smashed mirror. "Is not nothing!" he said.

"I was protecting the kids!" she said. "I would have endured much worse!"

He walked into the room and sat on the bed, his shoulders were slumped, "I should have been here to protect you!" he said. "All of you."

"No Danny - this isn't your fault. It's his - he's the sicko!" she told him.

"Tell me what happened." he said.

"No Danny I refuse. I don't want you to know!" she said.

"Tell me Alice."

She exhaled. She didn't want to start an argument. "Ok but remember I didn't want too!"

"I heard Anthony's car pull up so I went out on the veranda I wanted him to watch the kids. I was worried when I'd heard an explosion. He'd told me he'd set the bomb on the truck and he was taking Andrew. I was crushed when he said that you were on the truck and probably dead. Then I realised that he intended to take Andrew, there was no way he was taking my baby! So I ran after him and jumped on his back. I wrapped my arms around his throat and hung on tight trying to strangle him, I'm obviously no match for him though. He grabbed a handful of my hair and flung me forward so I hit the floor at his feet."Danny winced.

"I was ok, just a little winded. I had tried to tell the kids to run but they had locked themselves into your room. He kicked it in easily. I ran after him and hit him on the head with the bedside clock. I hoped it would knock him out, it didn't it just made him angry. It allowed the kids time to run though." she quieted.

"What about the rest." he asked.

"Danny I just wanna forget it!" she said.

"Please Alice."

She shook her head but carried on. "After I had hit him with the clock he was angry. He grabbed me and flung me off the wall, my head hit off the mirror causing it to shatter. He went after the kids again so I called him back. He then picked me up off the floor, hit me, shook me and flung me off the wall again. I tried to get up but couldn't!" she said.

"I'm glad you couldn't get up - he would of killed you." Danny said.

He pulled her close for a hug. "And you say Danni is like me temper wise. She's just like you when it comes to her family!"

Alice laughed and hugged him back.

(X)

The phone rang. Olivia picked it up. "Alice's it's for you." she shouted. Police, she mouthed.

Danny stood at her side. He saw Alice's relief soon after she started speaking. She placed the phone back down in the cradle and sank back onto the chair.

"They got him Danny. There was a high sped chase, they popped his tyres using the stinger. He lost control of his car and he skidded and hit a pole. His body was flung clear of the car. They took him to hospital and they are unsure of whether he will survive the night.

"God Danny our little boy could have been in that car!" she said breathlessly. She closed her eyes as a wave of pain hit her. She clutched her head.

"Alice - Alice?" Danny asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just got a little bit of a headache. I'll take a few tablets." she smiled at him.

Alice had took a few tablets and her headaches seemed to have disappeared. She and Danny were going to have the best life together. Nothing was coming between them now that Anthony was gone. She smiled as she thought of their wedding and possibly another baby Trevanion. Life was good.

They tidied up their bedroom, Liv had tidied the kitchen god bless her. As soon as the floor was clear Alice ordered Danny onto the bed. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She smiled walked over and joined him on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes.

"I was so scared that I'd lost you today - twice." she said quietly.

"Aw c'mon Alice, you should no by now that your stuck with me. Nothing will separate us ever!"

"With everything has happened today it made me realise how much I love you and my babies. Without the 3 of you life has no meaning. I hope you know that I love you Danny with all my heart and soul!"

She kissed him then because she had too, because she thought she would die if she didn't. She then rested her head against his heart and listened to the steady beat of his heart. All of a sudden she found it impossible to keep her eyes open. She felt a searing pain in her head. Her eyes closed involuntarily.

(X)

A car pulled up outside minutes later.

"Granddad is daddy alright?" Andrew asked.

"I'm sure he is mini me!" Dupe said and grinned.

"Anders I have told you not to call him that!" Caroline scolded.

"Well look at the handsome boy - of course he's a mini me. The Du Plessis genes are strong! He got MY looks and charm." he said grinning.

"Anders it is plain to see that both Danielle and Andrew are the image of their father. Although Andrew does carry his MOTHERS features."

"Yes and she got those gorgeous features from me - her father." he said in way of explanation.

"I give up but I reiterate that boy does not look like you. God the poor boy has his whole life ahead of him!" Caroline then added. "Don't worry about your daddy kids. He's going to be fine. He and granddad have been through a lot and they came through it fine." she told the kids then added in a whisper to Dupe. "Even with you to muck it up!"

They climbed out of the truck and walked inside the house. Liv was sat in the kitchen doing sudoku's. "They are in the bedroom. They were tidying up but it all went quiet in there about 5 minutes ago. I shudder to think what they're doing!"

The kids looked at Liv and wondered what she was talking about.

"Ok I'm going in!" Dupe said dramatically. He knocked on the door. No answer so he opened it a crack and saw his daughter asleep on the bed Danny was trying to free himself from her arms and legs but she held on tight.

"Help me! He whispered.

Dupe chuckled softly.

Somehow Danny freed himself and kissed Alice softly on the head. "Love you." he murmured in her ear. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"So you lived." Dupe said.

"Yeah but if that bullet had went a little to the right I could have been in big trouble!" he said.

Dupe shook his hand. "I'm glad your ok. There would have been hell on if you'd broke my daughters heart again!" he said.

"Yeah." he said walked into the kitchen.

The twins saw their father and ran towards him. "Daddy!" they both yelled and launched themselves at him.

"Kids be careful of your fathers shoulder." Caroline said softly.

"I'm ok Caroline." he said and grinned. He hugged his 2 kids tight.

"Daddy I saw the nasty man hit you!" Danni said.

"Doesn't matter what bad guys do, coz they never win. The good guys always win. Anthony was never gonna win coz daddies a good guy! Daddy is never gonna leave you ok!"

He then kissed both of the kids. "C'mon we'll watch a film eh?" he said.

"Yeah can we watch Finding Nemo daddy."

The 3 people walked into the living room.

(X)

Night had fallen and the children had been bathed and put to bed. Danny checked his watch. Alice had been asleep for a long time. He walked in the room and saw her sprawled on her stomach the way he'd left her.

"Alice." he said softly. "C'mon darling wake up."

He shook her . No response. She felt cold, too cold. Danny was suddenly worried.

"Alice." he said louder. His voice held an edge of panic.

Dupe appeared at the door. "Quieter man the kids are asleep - what you trying to do, wake the dead?" he asked.

Danny ignored him and shook her harder. Still no response. He rolled her over so she was on her back her eyes were still closed. No movement came from her chest. Danny felt for a pulse and felt nothing but cold skin against his fingertips.

Dupe's mouth fell open as he realised what was wrong with his daughter.

"No!" Danny shouted and jumped onto the bed. "Dupe get a ambulance!" he yelled. He started doing chest compressions. "Your not leaving me Alice. Your not. What about our wedding, and the next child you wanted. We've got too much to do for you to leave now!" he said.

In the back of his mind he knew it was a waste of time but he had to try!

"C'mon Alice!" he pleaded as tears streamed down his face.

Dupe walked back into the room and saw him still doing chest compressions. He grabbed him.

"She's gone Danny stop! Your scaring the kids."

He looked at Dupe and his face crumpled. "She can't be gone Dupe. I need her, the kids need her!" he collapsed onto the floor by the bed. Her hand dangled lifelessly. "Dupe she can't be dead. She's MY Alice. My Alice doesn't die!" he said between sobs. He clutched her hand, her small fragile and cold hand.

The kids appeared bleary eyed at the door. "What's daddy doing to mummy?" Danni asked.

Liv knew what was happening and took the kids threw to her room and put Ben 10 in her DVD player. She didn't want them overhearing anything. God this wasn't happening to Danny again! She prayed. It looks like the kids had lost their mother. just like she had so many years ago. At least she'd had 12 years with her mother. God these kids barely had 5! Her heart broke for them, for Danny, for the kids and for the young woman who had gave her life to keep her kids safe.

(X)

The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later and confirmed Danny's biggest fear. She was gone. They pronounced it at the scene. They placed her on a stretcher and wheeled her out of the house. Danny was in pieces. He felt numb. In a minute he was going to wake up, wake up and find that this was all a big scary dream and Alice had been snatched away from him. He was going to wake up and find that Alice his life, his love was alive and well and laughing at his stupid dream. Helping him to bring up their children admiring Andrews artwork and laughing at Danielle's next escapade! He was sat on the floor of his room his head in his hands when he heard a small voice.

"Daddy where's mummy?" she asked.

Oh god, whenever Danni had problems sleeping the only person who could help her drift of was Alice. How was he supposed to go on without her?

"C'mon baby, we'll get you to bed.""But daddy I need mummy to help me sleep tonight!" she said.

"Mummy, ummm" he cleared his throat. "Mummy's not here so daddy will help you ok." he said.

"When will she be home?" Danni asked.

Danny's chest tightened. "We'll talk tomorrow." he said.

Danielle was to young to realise the implications of his words.

He put his daughter in bed and kissed her blond curls. "Go-on." he whispered. "Go to dreamland with Andrew. I'll see you in the morning." he said.

He sat on the floor by her bed and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Alice would kill him if she knew he was doing that. She hadn't wanted the kids to grow up having to rely on something to go to sleep. He placed his head against the wall, his eyes filled with tears.

"You were supposed to be here with me!" he whispered as the tears fell one after the other.

He'd sat with Danielle for 30 minutes. It hadn't taken long to get her to sleep. He'd sat and looked at her and realised something. Yeah she did look like him but she had little quirks in her face that was Alice. Her nose was Alice's he'd realised and she had the same laugh lines in her face. Alice was gonna miss so much with these 2 he'd thought then stopped. He didn't want to start crying again. He was worried that once he started he wouldn't be able to stop! He walked into the study and saw Dupe sat there. He had half a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a empty one lain in front of him. His eyes were red rimmed from tears he wouldn't allow to fall. Neither man spoke.

Danny sat on a chair opposite Dupe, he rested his elbows on the desk and lain his head in his hands. "What am I going to do Dupe?" he finally asked. "What do I tell the kids? Magic fairies won't cut it this time!"

Dupe didn't know what to say. He was reeling from the loss of his daughter. The daughter he loved more than anything else. He couldn't believe he'd just got her and she was gone!

"Is this real Dupe, I'm not dreaming am I?" he asked.

"This is real man!" he replied in a gravely voice. His voice was thick with emotion.

"God Dupe it just occurred to me, you've just lost your daughter. Oh God I'm so sorry." he said his throat felt thick with the lump that was growing there.

After Danny said that Dupe took a big drink straight from the bottle of whiskey. He shook his head as he placed it back on the table.

"I thought the worst thing that ever happened to me was the death of my wife Elizabeth!" Dupes eyes filled with tears. "I was wrong Danny!" he said and suddenly Dupe was crying he laid his head on the table and sobbed. Great wracking sobs which came from his soul.

At that moment Danny knew he wasn't dreaming because never in his wildest dreams would he have ever seen Dupe cry!

(X)

Danny didn't sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes he seen Alice's lifeless body before his eyes. He sat at the kitchen table all night alternating between grief so intense it nearly stole his breath to anger so white hot he wanted to break something. He knew his anger was an irrational anger. One borne of the stolen years and unfulfilled dreams he had with Alice. The anger is what helped him, it stopped him wallowing in a dark deep depression.

His kids walked into the kitchen. He looked at Andrews face. God he was so like his mother! It almost hurt to look at him! They saw their father sat at the kitchen table. He got up and sorted them some cereal. He wanted them to have something to eat before he told them. All was quiet in the house. Danielle wasn't even chattering in her runaway train way. The kids finished their breakfast and went to get dressed.

"C'mere kids." he said and sat them on his knee.

"Look last night mummy got a message from someone important. He said he needed her help. God asked her to come up to heaven and help him with all the naughty angels. So mummy has went up to heaven to help God with his silly angels."

Danni frowned. "When will mummy be back daddy?" she asked.

"Baby mummy will be staying up there forever now, He said he needed the best person to help him because they angels were being very naughty!"

Both children's eyes filled with tears. "I want mummy here!" Danni said. Make her come back daddy - please!"

He pulled both his children close. "If I could baby I would!"

Dupe walked into the kitchen and Danielle ran to him.

"Can you make mummy come back granddad. Please. I'll be good I won't hit anyone anymore!" she pleaded.

He went down on his knee and looked at her. "I'm sorry baby I can't." he said softly.

Danielle ran into her room and slammed the door. His arms were still wrapped around Andrew. He was most like his mother, his feeling were buried deep inside. He didn't show them too much. They were contained. Danielle though was also like Alice. She felt things deeply and losses cut her deeply. When her pet goldfish had died she been quiet and withdrawn for days. He hated to think how this would affect her!

The phone rang later. He been trying to sort funeral arrangements, he was glad of any distractions. It was the hospital. They believed that Alice died of a sub dural haematoma brought on by blunt force trauma to the head. They told him that they are hard to spot. They also told him that she wouldn't have been in any pain if she had fell asleep. Danny thought back. She'd complained of a head ache. Would she have lived if he'd taken her to hospital? She tried to stop him going when they were lain on the bed. Was she sending him a message not to leave her? God these doubts were driving him mad. He only had one though on his mind now though. The fact that he missed her so much. He wished that they were organising they're wedding instead of her funeral! He wished she was here, how was he supposed to go on without his heart? The love of his life was gone and he'd never felt so painfully alone.

**A/N so here it is. i hadn't planned to end it this way but that is how it was written. there might be a sequel for this one it depends. the end of this one was so hard to write so i'm in 2 minds. thanks 4 reading. x**


	17. Funeral

The morning of Alice's funeral came quickly. Everyday Danny woke up and expected to see her. Hoping to wake from this never ending nightmare. He'd received the final results from the coroner. Alice had died due to a blow to her head. Probably the first one she'd received when Anthony had flipped her. Of course the mirror hadn't helped. Anthony who couldn't have her or his children had taken her away from them all. He pounded his fist on the sofa he was sitting on. Danny felt lost, he was a single parent again. God for the 3rd time. First with Rosie. Then with Evan and Olivia and now with Danielle and Andrew. He realised he hadn't cried much over Alice. When he first discovered her on the bed it had felt like floodgates had opened and he thought he'd never stopped crying but now all he felt was empty. Hollow. Don't me wrong, He had the twins and they made his world light up. That little part of him and Alice that will go on forever but he just wished with every beat of his heart that she was still here. God wasn't listening to him. He hated God! He HATED him. All he did was torture him! At the moment he felt like he was full of hurt and hate. He hated Dupe sometimes for convincing him to buy into Leopards Den. He hated this house how it reminded of Alice in every corner. He hated the animals who needed him. He'd even hated Alice in a second of weakness - for leaving him. for leaving their babies! He was just filled with it. The only people who made him smile and forget the hate that coursed through him was his kids. Liv, Danni Andy, Rosie and Evan. The 5 of them were his little world. He had tried to carry on with his vetting but he didn't feel the passion he once had. It felt wrong not having Alice at his side. Muttering that he was doing this wrong, or talking over treatments with him. Those talks in the surgery had been fun. Half the time they be talking about treatments and end up on a different subject entirely. God everything went back to her. He prayed at night sometimes. He prayed for one more day, when that went unanswered he prayed for one more hour. Then one more minute each time his prayer was ignored. He prayed to turn back the clock, for Alice to go to the hospital and for them to know what's wrong with her and save her. When they were ignored he prayed for strength for himself. For his twins. There were going to be some tough years ahead. Danny had told his kids that bad buys always lose and the good guys win. How was he supposed to tell his kids that a bad man had taken their mummy away? They were bound to ask him questions one day, neither one of them was stupid. How was he supposed to explain that she died trying to protect them? I mean that sort of stuff could scar them for them if handled the wrong way! The twins had talked to him last night. Talked about the angels in heaven mummy was looking after. Danielle had asked if their was one there called Danielle and did mummy love her more and was that why she stayed. Danny's heart broke for his daughter. He told her that there was no-one in the world mummy loved more than those two. She even loved them more than she loved daddy and she had loved daddy a lot!

(X)

The twins weren't going to Alice's funeral. Nomsa had said she would take them to Jo'burg to see Thandi and her children. Nomsa had said her goodbyes in prayer. At the moment the only people who were going were Dupe and him, Liv and Evan if his plane landed in time. Also Rosie and Max were on their way. He'd decided to take them wild flower picking and then make a special place for the kids to visit. A sort of little flower garden close to the house. He was winging this bereavement thing with the kids. He didn't know what to do or how far to go with them. Did he talk to them about their mother or wait for them to come to him? Did he take them to her grave or make them a flower garden till they were older? God all this stuff just whirled around his head and he thought he was going to go insane. Alice had been the natural with the twins. She looked at them and just knew. He missed her so much. It was bone deep and soul destroying! It never ended. It snuck up on him. He'd make a cup of coffee and he'd remember the time she'd come up behind him and covered his eyes asking him to guess who. The pastor was coming over at 13:00, he told everyone to dress casually but smart. Alice had always said she loved seeing him in his suit but she hated the formality of certain events and wished she could just go in her khaki's. He walked into their room and looked at the bed. It still hadn't been made since, well since she'd… the scent of her perfume still hung in the air. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out his good jeans and Alice's favourite Ben Sherman brown and white checky shirt. Alice had always loved him in those jeans. She'd said his bum was lovely in them. Whenever they went out and he was wearing them she'd spend the night a few steps behind him with her head bent. He smiled, there were so many happy memories that he had to tell the twins. He decided to make a book for them with a memory on each page and a picture if possible. Alice had been a fanatic about pictures. She was always snapping them. She'd been good too. She'd got some great ones of him and the twins. One of his favourite was Danny asleep on the floor. Danni was curled up on his back and Andrew was by his side. All three profiles were the same in sleep and Andy was his double. They were both sprawled out arms stretched.

There was knock at the door and the twins walked in.

"Whatcha doin daddy?" Dannie asked.

"well while you go with Nomsa to see Thandi and Curtis daddy's going to see some people."

Danielle's face was terrified. "No Daddy when mummy got a message she left forever! Don't let God take you too!" she pleaded as tears spilled down her little cheeks.

He hugged them both and sat on the floor. "God won't take me away too I just need to do one message for mum! God doesn't want me, I'm too naughty." he smiled. "I'll still be at home when you get back ok!"

"Can we come to make sure he doesn't want you?" she asked seriously.

"It's not a place for little people darling. I don't want you sad. Mummy wouldn't want you to be sad either. She was a happy person!"

"I'm sad about mummy!" Andrew said.

"Well when you feel really sad think of her happy smile." he then kissed their heads. "Go-on I heard Nomsa shouting."

They left the room sadly. Whenever Nomsa mentioned a visit to Curtis they nearly took the door off in their haste to get out of it. But now they shuffled their feet. He waved them off through the window and then started pulling his jeans on. He had a funeral to go to!

(X)

It was 11:30 and he was sat in the living room alone. He was still waiting for some tears or maybe even the feeling of sadness but it never came. What kind of heartless bastard was he. This was the woman who he loved more than life! He would say that he would have lain down his life for her and he couldn't even muster up any tears! When Evan had walked in and hugged him and said he was sorry he hadn't cried. When he saw Olivia in her back dress he hadn't cried. When he'd saw Dupe tuck a small picture of Alice in his pocket not one tear! When he'd heard the song he was going to play at her funeral he hadn't shed one tear. When Olivia heard it she had cried buckets. He'd sat their comforting her and patting her back wondering why he wasn't crying too! He'd admit the poem he was going to read had choked him up a bit. But this poem had always got to him so he didn't know if that counted!

He heard soft footsteps walking through the house. His daughter walked into the living room.

Rosie saw her fathers dejected figure sat on the sofa. His shoulders were slumped. His elbows rested on his knees. His face looked tired and hollow.

"Aw dad c'mere!" she said and wrapped her arms around him.

Danny waited for the sting of tears. Nope, nothing. God he really WAS a heartless bastard! Did he really love her that little that he could cry any tears over his dead fiancé? What he didn't know that he was in shock and that when it did hit him he would be destroyed! The tears would fall free and fast and never ending! When the fact of her passing hit him properly it was going to kill him! (figuratively speaking)

"Caroline's phoned me dad, Thandi asked if the twins can stay over the weekend?" what Caroline had actually said was that Danny's reaction had worried her and she wanted the twins away for a while so Danny could grieve! Everything was getting bottled up and it wasn't healthy!

Her dad shrugged. "If they want to stay they can. But if they get upset I want to be telephoned so I can come and get them!"

His tone scared Rosie. It was flat, lifeless. Danny looked at his daughters face.

"Aw Rosie I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you. It's just not a good day you know." he told her softly.

Rosie text Thandi quickly and said that it was a good idea. Her dad wasn't acting normal. He was definitely too calm!

"And yet again I'm saying goodbye to the person I love!" he muttered.

"I know dad, I'm sorry I know how much you love her!" she replied.

"What else is new though? I'm cursed. Every woman who loves me dies! Every single time!"

"Dad, that's not true. Mum. Sarah, Alice they weren't your fault!" she told him.

His head dropped lowered. "Alice was!" he said quietly. "He was my brother! If I hadn't invited him to stay or left them alone she'd still be here! She asked, no begged to go with me but of course me being me said no Alice you'll be fine. Even when she told me he was weird and she was scared of him I asked her to give him a chance! And now she's gone. God one day the twins are gonna hate me, I already hate myself!" he said his voice full of self loathing.

"NO dad. This isn't your fault!" she said firmly.

"I've lost her Rosie, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to go on?" they'd made so many plans for the future and now they were in ashes.

He checked his watch. "We'd better be going Rosie."

"Max is outside with the car." Rosie said.

(X)

It was a nice day. The sun was shining. They drove along the dusty road towards Alice's final resting place. Dupe had wanted Alice buried fairly close to the house. Danny had said no. He wanted her buried a while away coz he didn't want the twins to become obsessed with going their all the time. He knew that sounded mean but it didn't do to dwell on death! They had their lives and their mother was always with them. They didn't have to visit her grave for her to feel close. He was going to have to teach them that! He was forever grateful that he had Andrew and Danielle. Without them he wouldn't have carried on. He would have just shrivelled up and died along with Alice. Why couldn't God have taken him instead of her. He had been the one who had been shot and lost unnatural amounts of blood. He supposed he should count himself lucky, if he hadn't survived the twins would be orphans! Where would they have ended up then. With Dupe? Doubtful! More like fricking impossible!

"Rosie - if anything happens to me I want you to be the twins legal guardians. Will you do that for me?" he asked.

Rosie looked at her dad with worried eyes. "You know I'll do that dad!" she then added, "Your not gonna do something stupid are you?" she asked.

"I swear on your life I'll never do anything stupid. I just realised that if the gunshot had of killed me the twins would have ended up in care!"

Rosie mouth dropped. "Gunshot?" she asked. "No one told me you'd been shot!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry Rosie. I should have told you I guess with everything that has went on I just forgot!"

"OK!" she said angrily. Oh great he'd pissed of his daughter.

(X)

Danny climbed out of the car. He noticed a white gleaming box. Alice was lain in that box! He suddenly started gasping for air. He started backing away.

"No no no!" he said tears filling his eyes.

He was still gasping trying vainly to drag air into his lungs. She wasn't in that box! He backed away so quickly that he fell on his back in the dust. He got up from the floor covered in dust and ran into the bush. No Alice wasn't in that box she wasn't! They weren't going to lower her into the ground for him never to see her beautiful smile again! He ran harder. He ran till his chest heaved and his lungs burned for air. He stopped and went to lean against a tree. Instead he fell on his knees. He tried to take some deep calming breaths before he hyperventilated. It wasn't working. He couldn't catch his breath.

"In through the nose and out through the mouth!" came a familiar voice.

His head shot up and he saw Alice sat on a fallen branch. He was in shock. Her long hair was flowing down her back. She wore a yellow t-shirt and white shorts.

"A A Alice?" he asked still gasping.

"The one and only!" she replied.

"Alice your dead!" he said.

"I know - imagine my shock. One minute I'm lying snuggled into your side and the next I'm looking at my mum! I was disgusted they could have let me finish my hug!" she said.

"I'm hallucinating!" he said to himself. "Time to wake up Danny!" he was slapping the sides of his face.

"Hey you've been praying for one more minute. I snuck down while he wasn't looking!" she giggled.

"Only you would say that!" he said.

God he was ready for the men in the white coats. He was sat joking with a ghost. He had truly lost his marbles!

"Why you'd dream or hallucinate about me though!" she said. "I tell you though I'd dream about you in those jeans! I swear with those jeans and that shirt I'm about ready to swoon!" she grinned her sweet Alice grin and laughed wickedly.

His heart melted into a puddle at his feet. "You haven't changed." he said.

"What made you think I would?" she asked.

"I thought angels were supposed to be angelic. With that dirty laugh of yours - no chance!"

"Well I see you haven't changed either!" she replied. Her tone went serious. "I've been watching you Danny. You can't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. You didn't do this to me!"

"As good as!" he said bitterly.

She shook her head sharply. "You loved me! Your not a mind reader Danny. You didn't know he was a psycho."

Danny walked over and kneeled in front of her. He didn't touch her though.

"I wish you could come back!" he said simply. Looking into her eyes.

"You'd drag me from paradise to work in a dingy hospital?" she asked grinning.

"Too right!" he replied.

"I'd come back too. For one more day with you and my babies. They're handling it well. Keep doing what your doing. You'll all be fine. I loved the naughty angels bit."

"You heard that?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, naughty angels. Nice touch!" and grinned.

"Danny hun, do something for me." she said.

"Anything." he said nodding.

"Find someone else to love. Please. Don't spend the rest of your life alone like my dad did. The twins are going to need a mother figure and Nomsa and Caroline are too old and Liv is too young. Rosie lives too far away and has her own life too." she said

"Alice you can't ask me to do that! No one can replace you!" he told her.

"Erm I didn't say anything about replacing me. C'mon how could you replace this?" she asked motioning to her body. She grinned playfully. "You just need someone who can occupy a place in your heart like I did. Someone who supports you. Who isn't bothered by your millions of irritating habits! Actually does such a woman exist?" she wondered.

He laughed softly.

"Don't cry for me Danny. I'm always with you. Tell the twins every night that I love them and kiss them for me. Tell my dad that the 5 years I had with him were better than a million with the man who brought me up. Try to give Andrew some time and attention., he quickly gets over shadowed by Danielle. And tell Danni not to hit people. Try not to encourage their Dupe like traits. God help us all if you do!" She said smiling. "Except Andrews tracking. That boy is amazing already!" she said. "O and on my birthday and anniversary I don't want tears ok. I want parties and celebrations of my life and if you don't I'll sneak back down and move everything around in the hospital so you can't find anything!" she said. "You've been warned."

He laughed again. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah actually. I love you so much and I'm so sorry I'm not with you bringing our kids up! If you miss me look up at the stars at night. The one blinking at you is me!" she said.

"Oops I'm in trouble. He knows I'm gone." she added.

"God Alice I'm gonna miss you!" Danny said.

"Me too Danny. Close your eyes." she told him.

He took one last look memorising her features. Locking them into his heart.

"Goodbye my love. My heart is forever yours!" she said softly.

"I love you too Alice. Forever!" he said as he closed his eyes.

He felt a whisper of something against his mouth. Just for a second then it was gone. He opened his eyes and found he was knelt on the ground by the tree. He scanned the floor for his footprints.

"Huh?"

He was confused. Had he just imagined everything. He could have swore he moved across there! Had that just happened? The wind blew and he heard a soft laugh. It sounded like a musical bell. He smiled.

It was time to put his Glaswegian beauty to rest!

(X)

Danny met everyone back at Alice's final resting place. His back was straight and he walked quickly. Whatever had happened it had made him feel better. Alice had always had that effect on him.

"Dad you ok?" Rosie asked.

He was going to say he'd live but that was too weird.

"Yeah I'm ok baby." he said and caressed her face.

He walked over and knelt by Alice's coffin. He bent his head and rested his hand on the warm pine. He closed his eyes. "I'll try Alice. I promise!" he whispered.

He rose from the ground and nodded to the priest.

He bowed his head as the priest started his sermon.

(X)

The time had come in the service for Danny to say something about Alice. He had asked Dupe if he wanted to do it but he said that Danny would be better doing it then him. Danny looked at the people around him. Wiping their eyes or the faces of Evan and Dupe stoic but in pain.

He cleared his throat. "I'm looking at everyone here." he started. "And I see crying. Alice wouldn't want you crying. She'd want you laughing. Joking. Remembering her with joy. Not shedding tears over her passing. For the 6 years she lived here she filled all our lives with joy and that's what we should be remembering today. We all know that Alice should still be here with us but she isn't. For the rest of our days our children will have to face the day without their mothers reassuring presence. Her smile, her laugh. But although Alice isn't here in body, she is here in spirit. She haunts every corner of Leopards Den and lives behind every smile. I count the days until I meet her again." he looked down at Alice's coffin which was rested on the African soil. He knelt down and placed his hand over the engraved plaque. "I love you forever Alice. Till we meet again." he pressed a kiss to his fingers and traced the name written on the plaque. _**Alice DuPlessis Trevanion**__. _was the engraving. She hadn't officially had her name changed but this was what he and Dupe had decided on.

He stood back up. I have one more dedication to the love of my life.

_**Do Not Stand…**_

_**When I'm gone from your side,**_

_**And all your tears have been dried .**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep, **_

_**I am not there,**_

_**I do not sleep.**_

_**I am a thousand winds that blow;**_

_**I am the diamond glints on snow;**_

_**I am the sunlight on ripened grain; **_

_**I am the gentle autumn's rain.**_

_**When you awaken in the morning hush, **_

_**I am the swift uplifting rush **_

_**Of quiet birds in circled flight.**_

_**I am the soft star that shines at night.**_

_**And when you stroll in the evening hours, **_

_**And smell the aroma of beautiful flowers;**_

_**There'll be no need to sob and cry .**_

_**I am not there, **_

_**I did not die!**_

His voice had cracked with emotion. When he was finished a few stray tears had slid down his face. He imagined Alice shaking her head at this. You can't begrudge me a few tears Alice. He thought.

He took a step back and Rosie grabbed his hand and squeezed. Her eyes glistened.

The time had came for Alice's coffin to be lowered into the ground.. This was going to be the hardest part. He knelt down and pressed play on the CD. It was The Calling. The song name was Could This Be Any Harder!

_**(Fade away fade Away Fade away Ohhh**_

_**Fade away fade Away Fade away Ohhh)**_

_**You left me with goodbye and open arms**_

_**A cut so deep I don't deserve**_

_**Well you were always invincible in my eyes**_

_**Only thing against us now is time**_

_**Could it be any harder - to say goodbye without you,**_

_**Could it be any harder - to watch you go, **__**to face what's true**_

_**If I only had one more day**_

_**(Fade Away Fade away Fade away Ohhh)**_

_**I lie down and blind myself with laughter**_

_**Well a quick fix of hope is what I'm needing**_

_**And now i wish that i could turn back the hours**_

_**But i know i just don't have the power yeah!**_

_**Could it be any harder - to say goodbye without you,**_

_**Could it be any harder - to watch you go, to face what's true**_

_**If I only had one more day**_

_**Well I'd jump at the chance**_

_**We'd drink and we'd dance**_

_**And I'd listen close to your every word**__**,**_

_**As if its your last,**_

_**I know its your last,**_

_**Cause today, oh, you're gone!**_

_**Could it be any harder **_

_**(Fade away Fade away Fade away Ohhh)**_

_**Could it be any harder **_

_**(Fade away Fade away Fade away Ohhh)**_

_**Could it be any harder - to live my life without you**__**,**_

_**Could it be any harder - I'm all alone - I'm all alone.**_

_**Like sand on my feet**_

_**The smell of sweet perfume**_

_**You stick to me forever, baby**_

_**and I wish you didn't go**__**,**_

_**I wish you didn't go**_

_**I wish you didn't go away**_

_**To touch you again**__**,**_

_**With LIFE in your hands**_

_**It couldn't be any harder**_

_**(Fade away Fade away Fade away ohhh)**_

As soon as the song started he allowed his tears to fall openly. They lowered Alice's coffin into the ground and he said goodbye over and over a hundred million times he thought. The tears fell in earnest as it was lowered completely and they started to fill the grave. He let them fall. The saying that real men didn't cry was bullshit. It took a real man to cry! He felt his last tie to Alice shatter. He was no longer part of a couple. He was a single piece. He felt disjointed. The song ended and everyone said they were going back to the house. Danny told them he had to stay for a bit. He had some stuff to say. They left him and he sat on the dirty ground by her grave.

"Thanks for your little pep talk before. I really needed it. It gave me the strength to go with it. I'm sorry about the tears too. I know you gonna smack me upside the head when you see me. I wish I knew for sure if before actually happened! I think I'll just let myself believe it did coz if it didn't then I'm pretty sure I'll be certified within the year! I was wondering what punishment you got off God for disappearing. Nothing too drastic I hope. Well I enjoyed it whatever happens to you. I got my goodbye. Something we never had before! Life will never be the same now. Now that I've experienced your love how do you expect me to live without it?" he conte,mplated those words for a few momets.

"Well anyway darling."

"_**No matter how I spend my time**_

_**No matter what I do**_

_**Theres always a longing in my heart**_

_**For yesterday and you."**_

"Sleep tight my sweet angel. Oh and don't flirt with the hunky male angels either coz I'll know! Remember your mine till the end of time!" he blew her a kiss and walked away.

Later that day he finally felt able to stay in their bedroom he closed his eyes and imagined her laughter. He remembered the time he proposed. His head hitting off the chest of drawers. He changed the bedding and lay down. He took a deep cleansing breath and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N ok i know isaid that this one was finished but i jst wasn't happy with the crappy mediocre ending i had wrote so i decided 2 write 1 or 2 mre chappies. please review :)**

**A/N 2. my next chappie is actually 2 chapters. they r alternate endings. when i upload i would appreciate u telling me which 1 u prefer and then the one who gets the most votes stays up. will b uploaded asap :)**


	18. Ending part 1

_**Chapter 18 - Ending Number 1**_

******A/N ok heres pt 1 of my 2 alteranate endings.**

Danny awoke and his room was shrouded in darkness. His shoulder was throbbing! He really should have taken some tablets before he's slept. He should have opened a window too. It was very hot and muggy in here! He walked over to his bedroom widow and slid it open. He breathed in a deep breath of African air. As he inhaled deeply he was reminded that Alice didn't breathe anymore and stopped halfway through his inhalation. He walked away from his window and started rubbing his shoulder. He really couldn't wait till he could take this bandages off they were more of a hindrance. They pulled at his skin constantly. The stitches he had itched like mad too. That was normal apparently, it meant he was healing. He looked down at his clothes and was confused. He could have sworn he got undressed before he'd went to sleep. Now he was in jeans and a t-shirt. He must have been wrong.

He stood and stretched and yawned widely. He ruffled his hair, he noticed his reflection in the mirror and smiled when he saw his hair. Alice would of approved. She had always liked when he had bed hair. She used to say he looked adorable. As for Danny, he hated it when his hair stuck up every which way, Andrew's hair was the same every morning too. It was why he spiked it up. It was easier than trying to flatten it! He pulled on some grey sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen hair sticking up and all, it's not like anyone would see him. It was 11 o'clock and everyone would be in bed after their hard day today.

The kitchen was empty like he had expected it to be. He walked over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice and grabbed the bottle of tablets. He poured 2 into his hand and downed them with one large gulp of juice. He would have preferred coffee but that would have wired him all night. Now in the past that wouldn't have been a problem but what was the point of being awake now. He had no-one to share smiles and soft conversation with. God he missed her more than anything. He sat at the table and rested his forehead on his hands. He closed his eyes and thought of her smile. Someone walked into the kitchen on soft feet and opened the fridge.

"Oh so your awake." the person said and ruffled his hair. "Love the hair by the way!"

Danny rose his head off his hand slowly. "HUH?"

He was looking at smiling blue eyes and a wide smile sitting across from him at the table. He instantly went into a state of shock. His arm jerked which in turn spilled his juice all over the table.

Alice jumped away as the juice nearly spilled on her. "C'mon Danny. That stuff's cold, it's just come out of the fridge. Careful ya divvy!" she laughed as she grabbed a cloth the clean it up.

He was still sat frowning at her his mouth agape.

When Alice had wiped up the juice she looked at him and saw his expression.

"Danny?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

When he didn't reply she went over and kneeled in front of his chair. "Danny?" she asked softly. If he didn't answer her in 5 seconds he was going back to hospital! She went to grab his hand but he swivelled from the chair and moved away from her touch.

A hurt look crossed her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Your not supposed to be here!" he said.

"Danny what are you on about?"

"Stand up please!" he said.

She did. He walked over and prodded her shoulder.

"So your real!" he said running his hands down her shoulders and arms.

"Of course I'm real!" Right he was going to hospital. This was scaring her. Did he have some sort of amnesia? She wondered.

"Danny go grab your coat. we'll go for a drive. I'm sure dad will watch the kids ok." Alice said.

"Alice this is gonna be a stupid question but are you actually here?" he dismissed her request without answer.

Alice frowned. "Your right that is a stupid question! We'll talk in the car," she suggested.

"Alice please!" he pleaded grasping her hands tightly.

"Ok of course I'm here where else would I be!" she replied.

"That's it then I've died! I'm dead. yeah right like leopards den is my idea of heaven. And what about the twins? They're alone now!" he was pacing and muttering to himself clearly agitated.

"Right that's it Danny. Your coming with me to hospital now. Your clearly delusional! About asking how I'm here and now your dead! Your scaring me. I want them to run some sort of scan on your brain coz your making no sense!" she said with a determined tone.

Dupe walked into the room. Danny ran over to him. "Do you see her?" he whispered.

Alice rubbed her face in her hands.

Dupe looked at him and gave him a incredulous look. "Those tablets scrambled ya brain. Of course I see her! I know what you've been doing! You've been drinking that cocktail I made for Caroline haven't you. Not a good idea to drink with medication!" he chuckled and looked at his daughter. She motioned him over with her hand and he walked over.

"Dad this isn't funny. Can you tell me what's going on. He's been weird since he woke up." Alice said. "He keeps muttering to himself and then looking over and giving me funny looks" she whispered.

Danny looked over at her then, frowned and then narrowed his eyes.

"See!" Alice hissed.

Danny scowled at them when he saw them whispering. He crossed his arms and sat at the table like a petulant child. He knew how to prove she was real!

"Did you get everything sorted in the animal hospital?" Dupe asked Alice in his normal voice and then winked hoping she'd catch on.

"Yeah dad." she answered in a normal tone. "Can you watch the twins tomorrow if I'm not back from the hospital with Danny?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"Night dad." she answered in a normal tone and kissed his cheek. "I'll phone you if he's gotta stay in." she said softly.

They had ignored Danny for a minute. The look on his face clearly showed he was planning something!

Alice was seriously worried what if he had a serious brain injury and he forgot everyone? I mean he was coherent but it seemed to be all gibberish. It was like he was talking compete and utter nonsense!

When Dupe walked out of the room. Danny got out of his chair and grabbed Alice's hand. "I'll prove your not real!" he said.

He pulled her into their bedroom and closed the door. He then backed her up against the door and before Alice realised his intent he was kissing her.

"Danny!" she tried to say against his lips but all coherent thought was lost with the mastery of his lips. She twined her arms around his neck and threw all her passion into the kiss.

He rested his forehead onto hers for a second. "So you are real then?" He whispered and kissed her again. He lifted her under her arms and she twined her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed still kissing her and lay her down. He never wanted to let her go in case she disappeared in a cloud of smoke! He stopped kissing her for a second and ran his hands down her face with feather light fingers! "I love you!" he said and kissed her again. No words were needed after that.

(X)

Sunlight streamed onto the sleeping couple in the bed. At the moment they were both asleep although Danny had slept fitfully. He'd been scared to go to sleep, scared to take his eyes off Alice. In case her being alive was all a dream. Conceivably if he could dream about her being dead he could dream about her being alive too right! He turned over and looked at his sleeping angel. Well that wasn't the right analogy to use anymore. It was like it had been prophetic! He trailed one finger down her face softly so not to wake her. She'd definitely felt real last night! So why did he feel like the penny was about to drop?

"Last night hadn't been a dream then!"

He closed his eyes and thought about her death. It had all seemed so real. It had felt so real too. I mean he would never have dreamed that Dupe would cry. EVER. He didn't even think Dupe could cry. He was the typical tough African man! And when he tried to find her pulse in his bedroom all he'd felt beneath his fingers had been cold skin. That MUST have been real! He put his hand to her throat and felt her pulse there strong and sure. He exhaled the breath he'd been holding. It must have been a dream. A nasty vivid dream that he never wanted to endure again!

"Danny?" Alice asked.

He looked into her eyes.

"Good morning darling. I love you so much!" he said and kissed her.

She pulled away. He wasn't distracting her this morning. "What the hell went on last night?" she asked.

He grinned wickedly. "I thought that was obvious!"

She set her teeth. Ok so he was acting like the Danny of old but she needed explanations!

He looked at the clock - twins wouldn't be up for another hour and a half at least.

"Two seconds!" he said and rose from the bed. He looked down at his trousers and smiled wryly.

Alice rose herself up onto her elbow. "See that's what happens when you get dressed in the dark!" she giggled.

He grinned at her and took them off and then put them on right. He then crept into the twins room. They were both fine. Andrew didn't look no worse for wear. He thanked God that both of his kids were safe and sound. They were the most important people in his life. More important than Alice even. They were the best part of him and Alice. They were a symbol of their love. Them united forever in a pair of gorgeous children. He sat between their beds and caressed their faces and kissed them both. "Daddy loves you both so much!" he murmured. "No matter what happens I'll always love you two!"

He looked up and saw Alice smiling at him.

"They know. But they like hearing it." she said. She was smiling a watery smile. "They're amazing. After what they went through yesterday they are just fine!" she said. "I didn't tell you last night but he's dead. He pulled his gun on some policemen and they shot him dead. Can't say I'm sorry either!" she said angrily.

He walked over to her. "I love you. God if you knew the hell I've been through!" he hugged her close. He constantly needed the reassurance that she was actually here and not a figment of his imagination.

"Tell me." she said softly.

They walked back into their bedroom and he sat on the bed. She faced him. He couldn't stop touching her. Her face. Her hands. Her arms.

"I keep expecting to wake up any minute!" he started.

He looked at her palm and laid it on top of his. He then laid his other hand on top like a sandwich. Her little fingers were dwarfed by his much longer ones. She smiled. He removed his top hand and picked up her hand. He pressed a kiss to the palm then closed her fingers around it. He then placed her hand over her heart and she opened her fingers. "There - my kiss will forever be in your heart!" he said simply.

"Danny - will you tell me?" she asked softly. She used the same tone as she would to soothe the twins.

He was twining their fingers and stopped suddenly. He looked up at her. His green eyes were cloudy and filled with pain as he was remembering something. "You died!" he said simply. "I had to plan your funeral! It felt so real. I honestly thought you'd left and weren't coming back. Have you ever had a dream that feels like that, that feels so REAL?"

"Aw Danny!" she said.

"You have no idea of the kind of hell it was!" he said. "I felt like I had no heart left. I was empty inside!" he said. "You just suddenly died and it almost killed me!" he said softly.

She shuffled over and climbed onto his knee and wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed his head in her shoulder.

So that was why he had all the weirdness! "Danny, I'm not dead. I'm here with you and I have no plans of leaving!" she said.

"It was so real!" he repeated muffled in her shoulder. "And trying to explain to the twins. God the pain in their eyes will haunt me forever!"

"Danny Hun, don't dwell on it. It wasn't real!" she said.

"One minute you were here and the next you were gone!" he said and looked at her."

Alice tried a different approach to take his mind off it. "I see I'm going to have to find another way to take your mid off it." she said.

"Hmmm how ca you do that?" he asked in a wondering voice.

"I know one or two ways!" she said grinning.

(X)

At 6:30. Danny and Alice were dozing on their bed. They weren't fully awake but they weren't asleep either. Danielle and Andrew burst into the room.

"Daddy!" Danielle shouted.

He opened one eye and saw his daughter looking at him intently. He quickly closed the eye. "Daddy stop being silly!" she said.

"Andrew help me make daddy stop being silly!" she said.

Alice lifted Andrew over her and placed him beside Danny. Danielle climbed onto the other side of him. She sat on his chest and started squiggling his face. Danny was smiling. "Daddyyyyyyy!" she whined.

He turned his head and peeked at Andrew this time. He opened both eyes and winked at him quickly then closed them again. Andrew laughed.

"Hey kids, I know how to wake your daddy up. You gotta tickle him loads and loads and LOADS!" she said.

Danny smile fell. "YAY!" both kids shouted and quickly tickled Danny all over.

"OK OK I'm awake." he yelled between burst of laughter. Both kids were having too much fun to stop tickling their dad. Danny was soon laughing so hard tears streamed down his face. The twins stopped.

"They get their lack of mercy from you!" he said grinning. He leaned I close to ear. "This is war by the way!" he added. "Revenge will be sweet!"

"Aw yuck daddies making kissy faces to mummy!" Andrew said in disgust.

He pulled the blanket over the twins and the 4 were in the bed. Danny realised at that moment how happy and how lucky he was! How nearly everything that was important in his life were here with him!

**A/N ok i know. a dream but i jst couldn't end the story wi her being dead. it just didn't fit in my head somehow. i'm jst a sucker for a happy ending :) **

**alternate ending 2 shud b up soon hopefully! :)**


	19. ending pt 2

Danny felt himself coming awake. God his shoulder was throbbing. He tried to turn over but his covers were restricting. He felt like he was strapped to the bed. He started to panic and fight until a voice soothed him.

"It's ok." it said.

He opened his eyes and winced when the light hit his eyes. God it was brighter than usual in here this morning!" he thought. It was blindingly white!

His vision cleared and a face popped in front of his. Blue eyes looked into his. Eyes as clear and as pure as the ocean. Cobalt eyes that he'd hadn't been able to resist the first time he'd met her. The eyes that had the power to make him melt!

"Jesus Christ!" he yelped and nearly fell off his bed in shock.

"Alice?" he asked. "Oh God I've died haven't I?" he asked.

"No Danny." Alice said. "Your alive thank God" she grabbed his hand and kissed it as her eyes filled with tears. "I've been so worried."

"What am I doing here?" he asked.

"You nearly died you idiot! I told you that you should never have left the hospital!" she said angrily. Those blue eyes which had been so concerned now flashing fire.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"You'd say that even if I was though!" he said.

"See that's what I love about you Danny - Your sense of humour!"

"Alice I had the horrible dream. You were dead! I had to bury you. God I didn't think I was going to survive it!"

"Dream you thought you were asleep. You weren't asleep mister you were in a freaking coma!" she said. "Your dream was nearly my reality!"

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well we got home and tidied our room as you already know. We were lying in bed and talking. Just cuddling and stuff. I snuggled into you and suddenly got this piercing headache. You were already asleep or so I thought. I should have known something was up then coz your never asleep that quickly. Anyway I got up and grabbed some more painkillers from the kitchen. My head was pounding a bass drum by then. When I got back in I could tell you weren't ok. Your breathing was funny. You looked like you were struggling. It was shallow and thready. I tried to wake you up but I couldn't. I then phoned a ambulance. When they arrived and I told them what had went on today they just looked and they knew you were in a bad way. Your pupils were blown which indicated that you had some sort of head injury. I was nearly hysterical by this point asking how then hell they missed it before at the hospital! They bought you back here and said that you had a sub dural haematoma!"

Danny went into shock when he heard that.

"Oh my god that's what you died of!" he said.

"Well thankfully yours was not a acute one or you would have been dead by the time you arrived at the hospital. They have removed it so now you have a tiny hole at the back of your head where they inserted the suction tube."

"Alice I really don't hear this!" he said.

"God Alice how long have I been out for?" he asked.

"6 days." she said. "the twins are with dad and Caroline at Cape Town staying at Rosie's house. They're loving it coz she's spoiling them. Of course!" "O and that bastard is dead too which I'm happy about coz I was gonna find him and kill him myself!" she said angrily.

"Have you been here the whole time!" he asked.

She nodded. "I couldn't leave you. And dad said that he wanted to see Rosie anyway. He was just doing it so that the twins were away." she said.

His head flopped back onto his pillow. God it had all been a dream. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He then sat up and smothered her face with millions of kisses.

"Hey." she said giggling. "What's this for?" she asked.

"Coz I thought I'd lost you and to have you back is a gift from heaven. God I died a million deaths when I thought you were dead. My life had lost all meaning. I'm the luckiest man alive to have you and I know that everyday we spend together is a gift!" he paused. "O and if I ever treat you badly just remind me of today!" he told her.

"Danny - it was just a dream! I'm here!" she insisted.

"Alice promise me you'll never leave me! If you do I honestly think I'll die. I couldn't stand losing you a second time!" Danny told her. "As long as your close to me I can survive but when your gone my heart is in pieces. It's just obliterated!" he said

"Danny don't be daft!" she said.

He looked at her green eyes pleading.

"Ok then I promise." she breathed. "Happy now?" she asked.

"Ecstatic!" he said and sighed.

"I hope you gave me a good send off with plenty of tears too!" she said and smiled.

"Nope." he shook his head. "No tears at all. You even told me to find a new woman and marry them." he grinned.

Alice was outraged. "And you thought that was real! Like I would tell you to find someone else. When the twins were babies I use to sit and brood all night when you went out on dates. I swear I wanted to claw all their eyes out!"

"Aw jealousy over little me." he said cockily.

"I'm sorry Danny but your mine and I don't share!" she said seriously.

"Good because I don't either!" he replied.

She laid her head on his bed and he pressed a kiss to it.

"Alice." he said.

"Hmmm." she replied.

"Don't think I'd let you marry someone else if I died. I'd want you to mourn me forever and a day!" he said. She knew he was playing. He laughed. That deep rumbling laugh she loved so much.

"Don't worry darling. I'd wait a week before I replaced you!" she said.

"Hey!" he retorted.

Danny lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. He clutched Alice's hand tight. Relief flowed throughout his body. The love of his life wasn't dead. She was alive and well and her usually smart ass self. She was still here with him thank God! He truly couldn't live without her. Or the kids she'd gave him. Life without them wasn't life. It was simply existing.

**A/N ok heres the second one. I think personally I like the first one more because its longer. But I couldn't choose so I thought I'd give u the chance to pick. Thanks for taking the time to read face of deception. There will be 100% no more updates after this because I can't take it anymore lol x**


End file.
